TROPEZANDO EN LA MISMA PIEDRA
by mamogu
Summary: EDWARD TOMA UNA DECISION DIFERENTE EN SU LUNA DE MIEL, QUE PASARA CON BELLA
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

**DOS VECES EN LA MISMA PIEDRA**

**1.- LA BODA**

**Edward y Bella se han casado en una preciosa ceremonia en casa de los Cullen, todo ha salido perfecto, excepto el incidente con Jake, ya que este siempre termina recriminando sus decisiones a Bella, algo que Alice no pudo prever porque no puede ver a los licántropos.**

**Bella estaba feliz cuando se montaron en el auto para ir a su luna de miel, tenía las mismas mariposas en el estómago que al principio de su relación, estaba nerviosa porque no sabía dónde iban de viaje, porque si sabía que iba a estar con Edward los dos solos como hacía tiempo que no estaban, y porque sabía que era la noche más importante de su vida, la deseaba, la necesitaba y la temía y sobre todo temía que su ahora marido Edward se arrepintiera de la decisión que habían tomado.**

**Mientras Bella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Edward pensaba que no podía pedir más, se había casado con la mujer que amaba y la llevaba a la luna de miel más idílica que nadie pudiera soñar, sabía que a Bella le encantaría la Isla Esme, porque a ella le encantaba la playa y a diferencia de Forks en la isla hacia buen tiempo y era cálida. Aun así a Edward le preocupaba mucho su decisión de complacer a Bella y pensaba que en el fondo Jake tenía razón, era demasiado peligroso y podría herirla, y el no podría vivir con eso.**

**2.- EL VIAJE**

_**Bella prov**_

**Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto tuve la sensación que realmente empezábamos nuestra vida juntos, estaba cansada después de un largo día pero no me importaba era feliz, y he de reconocer que no había sido tan malo, la ceremonia había sido muy bonita y lo había pasado muy bien, a pesar de todos mis temores, "peros" y prejuicios, no me arrepentía de haberlo hecho, es mas estaba segura que con el tiempo sería feliz con todo lo vivido hoy, como por supuesto habían predicho Alice y Edward, ahora veía una tontería todos los impedimentos y me arrepentía de haber tardado tanto en decir que si a mi estupendo marido.**

**En el primer vuelo que cogimos no descanse nada, estaba demasiado emocionada por todo lo acontecido, además de embelesada mirando a Edward, observando ese rostro perfecto y anhelando poder leer su rostro para saber lo que estaba pensando, aunque lo que realmente quería es que estuviera tan feliz, como yo en ese momento y por su expresión al mirarme casi podía jurarlo.**

**Hicimos escala y cogimos un vuelo internacional a Brasil, lo que me dio una pista, o eso pensaba yo, de nuestro destino, este vuelo era mucho más largo y no pude mantenerme despierta por lo que al final descanse un poco, me quede dormida entre los brazos de Edward, cómodamente recostada en nuestros amplios asientos, ya que por supuesto viajábamos en primera clase, me parecía un exceso, pero una de las cosas que había tenido que aceptar al casarme era que el dinero ya no debía importarme porque "teníamos" mucho y él lo único que quería era hacerme feliz.**

**Me desperté al llegar a Rio de Janeiro**

**- Justo a tiempo me dijo Edward**

**- Estupendo le conteste yo**

**- ¿Has descansado?**

**- Si, más de lo que esperaba**

**La verdad es que estaba bien y eso me ponía muy contenta, no iba a perderme nada de lo que sucedería a partir de ese momento.**

**Al llegar a Rio creí que iríamos a nuestro hotel y por fin podría empezar a ser de verdad "LA SEÑORA CULLEN", en todos los sentidos. Pero como siempre Edward consigue sorprenderme y este no era nuestro destino, fuimos al puerto y nos subimos a un yate espectacular, bueno a mí me lo parecía, me costaba dejar atrás toda mi vida y todas mis creencias, no eramos pobres pero tampoco ricos por lo que este tipo de excesos me costaba normalizarlos.**

**Edward me miraba enamorado, pero con una sonrisa burlona, parecía saber que pensaba respecto a esto.**

**Nos adentramos en el océano y yo empecé a especular conmigo misma donde íbamos, no estaba cansada pero quería llegar ya, no podía esperar para estar con él, ya no, cada vez ese pensamiento era más urgente, como si intuyera que se acercaba el momento. Era feliz pero a la vez estaba aterrada, era inexperta y eso era un problema, recordé que el también y eso me tranquilizo.**

**Edward llamo mi atención mostrándome una Isla ante nosotros, me dijo**

**- Hemos llegado**

**- ¿Ya?**

**- Si, te gusta**

**- Si mucho**

**- Espera a entrar en la casa**

**- Donde estamos, le dije**

**- En la isla Esme**

**- ¿Cómo?, el rio ante mi cara de sorpresa**

**Me ayudo a bajar del barco y me llevo hasta la casa, lo que no me esperaba es lo que hizo a continuación, al llegar al umbral de la casa me cogió entre sus brazos y me traslado al interior de la casa, yo me estremecí ante el contacto de su piel, hacia mucho que no me abrazaba, algo así como unas horas. Me quede parada, anonada por mi reacción, me sorprendía a mi misma por estos pensamientos tan cursis y tradicionales, yo no era así, yo era una chica del siglo XXI. **

**De repente me di cuenta Alice y Edward tenían razón, esto era lo que yo quería, necesitaba todo el cuento, el príncipe, la boda, la luna de miel… y lo que es mejor, lo tenía.**

**Edward me soltó, me beso, otra vez me estremecí, esto prometía, y me miro sin saber que pensar, debí cambiar la expresión de mi cara algo así como 10 veces en un minuto, se relajo en cuanto le mostré una amplia sonrisa que acompañaba a mi último pensamiento, era oficial iba a disfrutar de mi "cuento de hadas".**

_**Edward prov**_

**Mientras volábamos destino a Brasil en lo que sería la segunda escala de nuestro viaje, yo miraba a Bella, no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, era feliz, y estaba satisfecho, por fin era mi esposa, casi podía jurar por su expresión que estaba feliz con todo lo que había pasado en ese día, nuestro día y eso me hacia mas dichoso si cabe porque sabía que siendo así nunca se arrepentiría de haberse casado conmigo.**

**Cuando llegamos a Rio nos dirigimos al puerto deportivo para seguir viaje a la Isla Esme, Bella se sorprendió un poco, bueno en realidad mucho de que aun no hubiéramos llegado a nuestro destino, Rio está muy bien para viajar pero en esta ocasión la quería sólo para mí y por eso nos íbamos a una isla desierta donde nadie pudiera molestarnos, y en el fondo yo sabía que ella también lo prefería solo que su expresión en ese momento era muy divertida, entre el asombro y el ya lo sabía. Yo adoraba esas expresiones de confusión que reflejaba en su rostro, porque aunque no le podía leer la mente en esas ocasiones sabía exactamente qué pasaba por su cabecita.**

**Por fin llegamos a la isla Esme, nuestro paraíso particular, yo estaba feliz y ella lo sabía, lo veía reflejado en mi cara y yo no quería disimularlo, todo estaba saliendo perfectamente y las sorpresas no acababan ahí. Esta tenía que ser la noche perfecta, sobre todo por ella, iba a sacrificar tanto por mí que tenía que intentar hacerla todo lo feliz que pudiera.**

**En ese momento volvieron las dudas sobre cómo iba a afrontar lo que inevitablemente iba a pasar, deseaba hacerla el amor, lo quería de verdad pero no podía evitar pensar que podría herirla y eso me hacia sufrir. Deseche ese pensamiento en cuanto la mire a la cara y vi el amor que me tenia. Decidí que no podía negarle nada.**

**- Hemos llegado, le dije**

**- ¿Ya?**

**- Si, te gusta**

**- Si, mucho**

**- Espera a entrar en la casa**

**- Donde estamos, me pregunto**

**- En la isla Esme**

**- ¿Cómo?, su cara no tenia precio y eso me hacia sonreír.**

**Bajamos del barco y nos dirigimos a la casa, traspase el umbral de la puerta con ella en brazos, ella se estremeció y yo sonreí, me gustaba comprobar los efectos que causaba en ella, la mire y me sorprendí de la cantidad de expresiones que fue capaz de mostrar en muy poco tiempo, al final sonreía con una felicidad y convicción que me hizo pensar que ella quería todo esto tanto como yo.**

**Ahora empezábamos de verdad nuestra vida juntos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3.- NOCHE DE BODA (DIA DOS DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_**Bella prov**_

**Después de un rápido vistazo a la casa nos dirigimos a la habitación principal de la casa para dejar nuestras cosas, bueno el llevaba nuestras cosas, la habitación era muy bonita y muy grande, la cama era enorme, blanca, suave, perfecta.**

**- ¿Estas cansada?, me pregunto Edward mientras me acariciaba**

**- No, es lo que pude responder, estaba absorta mirándole como si no existiera nada más**

**- ¿Nos damos un baño?**

**- Si, le respondí, pero dame un par de minutos**

**- Los que quiera, contesto muy formal, y añadió, Sra. Cullen**

**Yo me sonroje y me fui corriendo al baño, mientras él me decía que me esperaba en la playa.**

**Me mire al espejo buscando la seguridad que yo pensaba que tendría en este momento, yo lo deseaba y mucho, por lo que no tenía sentido el miedo que sentía en ese momento, cuando me di cuenta temblaba como una hoja y entonces me dije a mi misma, si te ve así se echa para atrás y tú no quieres eso. Por supuesto que no quería eso, le quería a él, de todas las formas posibles.**

**Después de un buen rato en el baño haciendo cosas a las que realmente no les estaba prestando ninguna atención, decidí que había llegado el momento de ser adulta y vivir mi vida, mi sueño, mi cuento de hadas.**

**Salí a la habitación y me dirigí a la maleta a ver que me ponía aunque no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ¿con que era apropiado vestirse en un momento como ese?, y cogiendo una de las prendas de la maleta vi a Alice diciéndome, póntelo tienes que estar guapa y sexy, y entonces me ruborice, solté el camisón, cogí una toalla y me dirigí a la playa sin pensarlo más, si seguía dándole vueltas seria yo la que me arrepentiría.**

**Edward me esperaba en el agua, y yo me dirigía a su encuentro cuando me pare, primero para comprobar la temperatura del agua, "sigo siendo humana", y luego porque la vista de él ante mi era maravillosa y quería grabarla bien en mi cabeza.**

**Seguí avanzando hacia él, pensé que no se había dado cuenta, que tonta es un vampiro y por supuesto que se sabe que estoy ahí, me abrió los brazos sin moverse y yo me acurruque dentro de ellos pegándome a su pecho, el frio mitigaba la calidez del agua, una combinación muy agradable, como nosotros.**

**Le dije que le quería y le bese, el me devolvió el beso, primero con ternura y amor y según fue profundizando con pasión, una pasión a la que yo quería dar rienda suelta y el no me dejaba, pero esa noche cambiaria eso, podía dejarme llevar porque él no lo iba a parar, el iba a seguir hasta el final. Entonces su cuerpo se tenso e interrumpió nuestro beso como siempre hacia, en ese momento yo me enfade, el se apresuro a explicarse después de haber visto la expresión de mi cara. **

**- Solo quería asegurarme dijo**

**- ¿De qué?, le pregunte con el ceño fruncido**

**- Que estas totalmente segura**

**- Pues claro, ¿tú no?, pregunte temblando**

**- No, dijo, pero eso ya lo sabías, no voy a romper mi promesa, lo intentaremos, pero quiero que me asegures que si te hago daño, de la forma que sea o en el momento que sea me lo dirás y parare.**

**Yo no estaba totalmente segura de querer prometer eso, pero sabía que si no lo hacia él no lo intentaría. Edward necesitaba asegurarse de que yo no iba a ponerme en peligro apropósito, cosa que solía hacer sin decirle nada a nadie, normalmente esta Alice para remediarlo, pero esta vez estábamos solos y eso le preocupaba.**

**Le asegure que se lo diría y me sorprendí a mi misma por la sinceridad de mis palabras, Edward sonrió tranquilo, yo no sabía mentir por lo que decía la verdad, y descubrimos que tenía un pequeño instinto de supervivencia.**

**Tomo mi cara con sus manos con mucha suavidad, yo me estremecí con el contacto entre los dos, me beso con ternura, amor, pasión y al final desesperación, supe que se iba a dejar llevar todo lo que su instinto de protegerme le permitiera y decidí que era el momento de amarle sin inhibiciones, le devolví el beso con esa misma pasión, paso su mano por mi cintura y me apretó contra él, yo enrede mis piernas en su cintura y nuestro cuerpos desnudos se tocaron, un "mar" de sensaciones se apoderaron de los dos, nunca habíamos estado así de juntos, nos estremecíamos, nos tocábamos, recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus labios y yo solo podía pensar que no quería que parara, no quería que se acabara nunca.**

_**Edward prov**_

**A veces me odio a mí mismo, casi estropeo el momento más feliz de mi vida por mis temores, aunque he de decir que ella no ayuda, es un imán para el peligro y no tiene instinto de supervivencia, por lo que no puedo evitar preocuparme.**

**Una vez superado ese momento no podía quitar mis ojos de ella, era tan bonita, tan hermosa, me irritaba que ella no tuviera esa visión de sí misma, pero yo no podía dejar de pensar que era la mujer más bella del mundo, me sonrió, me dijo que me amaba y yo ya no pude pensar más, tome su cara con mis manos y la bese con todo el amor del que era capaz y con pasión, adentrándome hasta donde nunca me había permitido, pero yo ya había bajado todas las barreras y ahora solo quería amarla. **

**La apreté contra mí y ella reaccionó poniendo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, me estremecí, nuestra piel se tocaba y todos los sentimientos y sensaciones que habíamos estado reprimiendo empezaron a salir. Empecé a pensar como un humano, quería hacerla mía, la deseaba y la amaba y no podía esperar, entonces recordé que sería la primera vez para los dos y quería que fuera especial, con amor, ternura, pasión, no era el momento para que mis instintos salvajes de vampiro hicieran acto de presencia.**

**La rodee con mis brazos y mientras la acariciaba, la besaba, cada centímetro de su piel, quería probarla pero me sorprendí a mi mismo que ese deseo no fuera respecto a su sangre sino a ella misma, quería tener el sabor de su cuerpo, todo su cuerpo, en mi memoria, ese fue uno de los mejores momentos porque comprobé que no iba a hacerle daño, no quería su sangre sólo su cuerpo, su alma, a ella.**

**Después de un largo rato en el agua besando todo su cuerpo, acariciando sus preciosos y turgentes pechos, su contorno, su cuello, su cintura me decidí a llevarla a la arena para tener una visión completa de su belleza, la deposite suavemente en la orilla sin dejar de besarla mientras ella gemía lo que hacía que me volviera loco y que la deseara mas. **

**Con cada nuevo paso que yo daba ella se ponía nerviosa, supongo que por la inexperiencia y porque ella sabia como yo que era un vampiro y que en cualquier momento podía descontrolarme, para relajarla le ponía mi mano en la mejilla y le decía lo mucho que la amaba y ella volvía a gemir, ella me besaba y acariciaba con todo su cuerpo, amoldándose al mío todo lo que podía. **

**Yo seguía con mi ritual de probar toda su piel cuando decidí ""pedirle permiso para seguir", por decirlo de alguna manera, ella arqueo su espalda haciendo que sus caderas se colocaran de una manera que yo no podía ignorar, lo considere un sí y seguí probando, besando, acariciando su piel, cuando llegue a su sexo ella se tenso y yo instintivamente pare, me dijo que no era necesario y que entendía que eso fuera demasiado para mi, ella creía que seguía sufriendo porque su aroma me hacia desear su sangre, pero no era así, en esta ocasión su aroma solo me hacia desearla a ella, y hacerla sentir todo el placer que yo pudiera proporcionarle, por eso sonreí y le dije, tu solo disfruta.**

**A los pocos minutos mientras los dos disfrutábamos de todas estas sensaciones, ella gimió, se tenso y paro, yo me asuste y pensé lo peor, la herí, para inmediatamente y la mire esperando encontrar dolor en su rostro, pero no era así, su cara mostraba felicidad y placer. **

**Le pregunte qué pasaba y ella me contesto que parara que quería que esta primera vez tuviéramos un orgasmo a la vez, me relaje y pregunte que quería hacer, sus palabras me descolocaron, ella no solía expresarse así, te quiero dentro de mí, me dijo, quiero sentirte tanto como sea posible, te amo, te deseo y no puedo esperar más.**

**Esas palabras me volvieron "loco", la apreté por las caderas, ella abrió las piernas y yo entraba en ella, al principio suavemente, recordando que ella era virgen, y luego cada vez con más fuerza y pasión, podía sentir como sus músculos se contraían alrededor de mi pene, yo no podía sentir más placer. Entonces la sujete por la cintura para acercarla más a mí, cuanto más gemía ella, mas me excitaba yo, hasta que pude sentir como llegaba al orgasmo y yo me deje ir, quería complacerla tanto como me fuera posible, ella al sentirlo sonrió con una satisfacción y un placer que a mí me hacían inmensamente feliz, me tumbe en la arena y ella se acurruco en mi pecho sin dejar de acariciarnos mutuamente, nunca antes ninguno de los dos habíamos sido tan felices.**

_**Bella prov**_

"_**Recorría todo mi cuerpo con sus labios y yo solo podía pensar que no quería que parara, no quería que se acabara nunca."**_

**Estábamos en el agua, besándonos, el besaba todo mi cuerpo, mis pechos, lo que hacia que me sonrojara, pensé basta Bella eres una mujer, disfruta de este momento, déjate llevar, y así lo hice.**

**Entonces él me llevo hasta la orilla, y me miraba con pasión y deseo y yo me sonroje, otra vez, y pensé "Bella". Cada vez que el se movía o daba el siguiente paso yo me ponía nerviosa y entonces él me decía que me amaba y yo le devolvía los besos y las caricias gimiendo de placer lo que le llevaba al limite, aunque supongo que estas cosas llevan también al limite a los humanos.**

**Me pidió permiso para continuar explorando mi cuerpo, yo gemí de placer arqueando mi espalda haciendo que mis caderas le invitaran a seguir, cuando llego a mi sexo me tense y el paro, le dije que no necesitaba más de lo que el pudiera darme, no quería que el sufriera demasiado por mi cercanía, yo quería que saliera bien, lo quería todo y me gustaba la sensación de que probara entera, pero me asustaba que mi sangre pudiera más que su amor, no era así, su deseo y amor por mí y mi cuerpo era mas fuerte que la llamada de mi sangre, eso me excito más aun. **

**Después de unos minutos yo no podía parar de gemir y jadear por el placer que Edward me estaba dando cuando de repente pare, sabía que yo reflejaba esa felicidad y placer que sentía pero aun así el me miro asustado, le dije que no pasaba nada, sólo quería llegar al orgasmo con él, yo sonaba muy segura y él se veía descolocado, entonces le dije**

**- _Te quiero dentro de mí, quiero sentirte tanto como sea posible, te amo, te deseo y no puedo esperar más_.**

**Casi no acabe la frase cuando él me apretó las caderas, yo abrí mis piernas y él me hizo suya en ese momento, empezó suavemente, con cuidado, hice un gesto involuntario de dolor y dos lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, me miro y frunció el ceño, entonces sonreí y le dije que no parara que estaba bien. Me dijo que me amaba y siguió entrando en mi, cada vez con más fuerza y pasión, cada vez que se movía soltaba un gemido de placer y él se excitaba cada vez más, cuando empecé a moverme más deprisa el sintió que llegaba al orgasmo y se dejo ir, consiguiendo los dos el placer más absoluto que se pudiera tener en ese momento. Se deslizo fuera de mí y se tumbo en la arena, yo me acurruque en su pecho, éramos inmensamente felices.**

**No sé cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así, supongo que un par de horas, yo quería más, no estaba cansada, estaba feliz y seguía excitada, tenerle alii desnudo junto a mí y acariciándome, no facilitaba la relajación, aunque yo tampoco lo intentaba, sólo podía pensar que hacer para seguir con aquella maravillosa noche y entonces una ola nos alcanzo y lo supe. **

**Me levante de un salto y le moje, el se sorprendió y no entendía nada de lo que yo hacía, salí corriendo en dirección a la casa pero no llegue muy lejos, enseguida me alcanzo y me rodeo con sus brazos sujetándome y no dejándome avanzar más. Me dio la vuelta y me beso, con una furia y pasión a la que yo no estaba acostumbrada, me gusta esta nueva forma de besarme, nuestras bocas no podían separarse y yo necesitaba aire, así que le empuje y el comprendió y se separo. Yo aproveche y Salí corriendo otra vez, el me atrapo, otra vez, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la cama y me dijo, esta vez no te escapas, como si yo quisiera irme.**

**Una vez allí me beso suavemente, recorrió mi cuerpo y yo el suyo y nos fundimos el uno con el otro, me hacía el amor con una pasión que yo creía que iba a entrar en combustión espontanea. Lo disfrutamos los dos y lo queríamos los dos, esta vez estuvo menos concentrado en no hacerme daño por lo que se dejo llevar un poco más, y cuando a la mañana siguiente recupero la sensatez empezaron mis problemas con la luna de miel. Fue la mejor noche de mi vida, pero no la mejor mañana.**


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA, QUE TAMPOCO ME PERTENECE

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

**4.- EL DIA DESPUES (DIA TRES DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

**Me despertó el sol que entraba por la ventana, yo no podía notar el calor que había en la habitación ya que estaba feliz en los brazos fríos de Edward que compensaban la temperatura del cuarto. Sabía que tenía una sonrisa inmensa en mi cara, era feliz rememorando todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior, no quería abrir los ojos y que el sueño se desvaneciera, **

**Me decidí a abrir los ojos, sabía que había sido real, yo no era tan imaginativa, y quería compartir mi felicidad con mi esposo. Cuando centre la vista me vi rodeada de plumas y me extraño, no lo recordaba. Entonces mire a Edward y mi estomago gruño, yo me reí, no entendía se expresión, pero seguí bromeando con el hecho de ser humana y no poder evitarlo.**

**No entendía que no me sonriera, que su mandíbula estuviera tensa, me incorpore un poco mas para poder mirarle a los ojos, me estremecí y pregunte ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tienes?.**

**De una manera hosca y dura me dijo "¿lo tienes que preguntar?. Totalmente asustada me pregunte que había hecho mal, y recordando la noche anterior no fui capaz de encontrar nada que justificase su actitud.**

**- ¿Estas molesto? Pregunte, Yo he hecho y no pude terminar la frase**

**- Te he hecho daño Bella no trates de minimizarlo**

**-¿Daño?, no era capaz de entender, repase mi cuerpo y no encontré nada roto o similar y le mire con una expresión entre confundida, asustada y decepcionada que él no entendía.**

**Estaba empezando a enfadarme porque el estaba arruinando una perfecta mañana.**

**- Deja de hacer eso me dijo con dolor en su expresión**

**- Dejar de hacer ¿que?**

**- Deja de actuar como sino fuese un monstruo**

**- Edward, dije muy molesta, no digas eso. ¿Porque estaba tan enfadado?, no era capaz de entenderlo y eso de desesperaba.**

**- Mírate Bella y me dirás**

**Mire a mi alrededor y solo veía las plumas blancas por toda la cama y el resto de la habitación.**

**- He mordido una almohada o dos me dijo cuando señale las plumas**

**- Mírate Bella dijo gruñendo, mira eso y señalo mi brazo y entonces lo vi**

**Mi cuerpo tenia algunos moratones que coincidían con sus manos, pero yo no podía recordad haber sufrido dolor y yo siempre me marco fácilmente por lo que tampoco era significativo. AL mirarle a la cara supe que nada de lo que yo pudiera decir le iba a hacer cambiar de opinión, el tendía a culparse de todo lo que me pasaba.**

**- No sabes cuánto lo siento, me dijo relajando un poco su cara.**

**- Edward, como te explico…**

**No respondió**

**- Estoy bien**

**- No digas que estas bien me interrumpió**

**- Pero lo estoy**

**- Bella, gimió, no lo hagas**

**- No lo hagas tú Edward, no arruines este momento, estoy feliz.**

**- Ya lo he hecho**

**- Ya basta, replique**

**- Ojala pudieras leer mi mente**

**- Eso es nuevo, creí que te gustaba que no leyera tu mente**

**- Pero así podrías comprobar que estoy bien y feliz con todo lo que ha pasado, no podría desear nada más. Ahora estoy un poco enfadada.**

**- Tendrías que estarlo, conmigo**

**- Bueno pues lo has conseguido, ¿estas mejor?**

**- No creo que nada me haga sentir mejor**

**- No te atrevas, Edward, así lo que haces es matar toma mi ilusión.**

**Sabíamos que iba a ser complicado, fue más fácil de lo que creía y para ser la primera vez, sin saber que esperar, lo hicimos increíble, con un poco de práctica…**

**Su expresión cambio y furioso me dijo ¿Lo esperabas?, ¿Creías que te haría más daño?, ¿Como no te he matado está todo bien?.**

**- Edward, susurre, con voz calmada, para mi sorpresa, no sabía que esperar pero fue maravilloso, perfecto, al menos para mí, se que para ti no es lo mismo pero creía que lo disfrutarías …**

**- ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? Dijo sin llegar a sonreír**

**- Se que no es lo mismo, tú no eres humano, bueno para nosotros, los humanos no puedo imaginar nada mejor que esto**

**- Parece que tengo que disculparme porque ahora te estoy haciendo daño otra vez. Anoche fue la mejor de mi existencia, pero no puedo pensarlo cuando tu estas herida**

**- ¿De verdad? Dije entre sorprendida, halagada y algo molesta**

**Al ver mi expresión intento explicarme, había hablado con Carlisle y le había dicho que era una experiencia que no se podía tomar a la ligera, hablo con sus hermanos y le habían dicho que la única experiencia mejor que el sexo era beber sangre, pero él me confesó que incluso habiendo probado mi sangre no había nada como lo que había experimentado anoche, eso me dio un poco de esperanza de que no se había arrepentido, simplemente su instinto sobreprotector sobre mi le obligaba a sentirse culpable. Este vampiro no aprende.**

**El creía que yo estaba suavizando la situación para evitar que él se sintiera culpable, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, pero se equivoca el que siempre le da la vuelta a todo para culparse a sí mismo es el. Edward, no entiendes que nunca he sido más feliz.**

**Enumere todos mis recuerdos felices, cuando me besaba, cuando pasaba la noche conmigo, en el prado, la boda, pero nada era mejor ni me hacia mas dichosa que hacer el amor con él.**

**Se dio cuenta que me hacía daño y decidió dejar de culparse por ese hecho pero también dijo tajante mente que no volvería a hacerme el amor hasta que me hubiera transformado. A mí se me cayó el alma a los pies, mi luna de miel había terminado.**

**Mi estomago rugió y el salió corriendo a hacerme el desayuno. Mientras yo inspeccioné mi cuerpo, los moratones y algunos puntos con algo de dolor, no era para tanto, yo tropiezo tomo el rato y siempre tengo moratones, lo peor era mi cabello lleno de plumas. Cuando me di cuenta que no podía quitármelas proteste y el apareció enseguida a mi lado, Cullen sobreprotector, intento ayudarme pero la única manera de quitarlas era con una ducha, le invite a venir conmigo pero torció el gesto se dio media vuelta y se fue. Yo me quede mirando al espejo un buen rato con la mirada perdida hasta que decidí que esto no se acaba hasta que quiera que se acabe.**

**Fui hasta la cocina y ya tenía preparado que comí con mucha ansia, nunca había sido de comer mucho, pero tenía bastante hambre y comí por dos, el disfrutaba viéndome comer y yo me relaje, parecía que volvía a sonreír, que me miraba con amor y yo ante eso no me podía resistir.**

**Pasamos el resto del día en la casa, relajados, juntos y abrazados, pero él se limitaba a darme besos y leves caricias, no pasaba de ahí y no había manera de cambiar eso.**


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

**5.- DE EXCURSION (DIA CUATRO DE MI NUEVA VIDA) **

En el capitulo anterior:

_Pasamos el resto del día en la casa, relajados, juntos y abrazados, pero él se limitaba a darme besos y leves caricias, no pasaba de ahí y no había manera de cambiar eso._

**Cuando amanecí a la mañana siguiente el no estaba a mi lado y yo no recordaba nada que pudiera haberlo enfadado la noche anterior, excepto mis inútiles intentos de seducirle, haciendo pucheros, pero en realidad estaba tan cansada que no insistí mucho, no entendía como después de un día relajado estaba tan agotada, lo achaque al estrés de la boda, el viaje y la primera noche en la isla. Supuse que se había pasado el efecto de la adrenalina por la emoción y que ahora me pasaba factura.**

**Seguía pensando donde estaría Edward cuando el entro en la habitación con una bandeja llena de comida, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía mucha hambre.**

**Edward me había preparado el desayuno y me lo traía a la cama, muy romántico, el se había propuesto hacerme feliz y el iba hacer todo lo posible por conseguirlo. Me había preparado huevos, beicon, tostadas, zumo, un bol con frutas y café.**

**- Buenos días dormilona, me dijo**

**- Buenos días amor. No tenias que haberte molestado**

**- No tenía nada mejor que hacer que mimarte contesto dándome un beso en los labios.**

**- Tengo hambre le dije casi sin pensar**

**- No me extraña, has dormido mucho**

**- ¿Cuánto?**

**- Doce horas, más o menos**

**- ¿Tanto?, que raro no me gusta estar mucho en la cama**

**- Y a demás no has soñado**

**- Me extrañaba esa afirmación, ya que si recordaba un sueño, fue muy fugaz y no fue como el de la noche anterior a la boda, soñé con un niño de pelo cobrizo de unos tres años, con los ojos verdes, corriendo con Edward y conmigo por los bosques de forks.**

**Me hizo sonreír recordarlo. **

**Edward me pregunto qué me pasaba**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Sonreías feliz**

**- Porque estoy aquí contigo, no quería que se sintiera mas culpable por lo único que él no iba a poder darme, así que mejor que no lo sepa.**

**El me beso, esta vez mas apasionadamente, pensé que no iba a parar, pero lo hizo, en el fondo estaba luchando consigo mismo, el autocontrol contra sus instintos "humanos".**

**Devoré, literalmente, el desayuno, a pesar de que era muy abundante.**

**Pasamos el resto de la mañana en la casa y al empezar la tarde me llevo de excursión, hicimos snorkel (buceo), bueno yo lo hice, el no necesita respirar, aun así no puedo quejarme, fue muy divertido y excitante, no pude dejar de asombrarme ante las maravillas del fondo del mar, los corales, los peces de colores, y todas las maravillas que en playas menos vírgenes no podemos apreciar.**

**Cuando volvimos a la superficie y dado que el principio de la luna de miel había sido en el agua, y nos fue bien, considere que era un buen momento para intentar bajar sus autoimpuestas defensas, me acerque a Edward y le bese, me devolvió el beso pero cuando empezaba a transformarse en algo mas físico e intenso se separo de mí, yo hice pucheros pero no se hablando. Se dirigió a la arena y se sentó en la orilla y yo a su lado, me recosté en su pecho y el no dejaba de acariciarme de una manera que me estaba haciendo dormir, cuando ya casi lo había conseguido me levante y me fui a casa.**

**El me siguió algo sorprendido, yo no quería rendirme todavía, tengo hambre le dije para que se relajara, en principio lo dije para alargar el tiempo pero en ese momento fui consciente que estaba hambrienta. Hicimos la cena juntos, la verdad es que cocina muy bien, había comida para dos pero me lo comí todo yo solita, normalmente no comía ni la ración individual entera. Pensé que sería por el ejercicio, pero como consecuencia de comer tanto me quede dormida en cuanto me tumbe en la cama.**


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, YA ESTABA EMPEZANDO A PENSAR QUE NADIE LEERIA LA HISTORIA. LES AVISO QUE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SON MAS LIGHT PERO SI AGUANTAN MERECERA LA OTRA VEZ.

HABIA PENSADO HACER UN CAPITULO CON VARIOS DIAS, PERO AL FINAL HE DECIDO HACER UNO POR DIA, SERAN MAS CORTOS PERO LOS SUBIRE ANTES Y ASI PUEDO ESCRIBIR ALGUNO DE LOS PUNTOS DE VISTA DE EDWARD

**6.- SUEÑOS (DIA CINCO DE MI NUEVA VIDA) **

**Me despertaron los rayos de sol en la cara, que se colaban a través de las suaves cortinas de la habitación, me gire y no le encontré a mi lado en la cama, no me gustaba, ya me había acostumbrado a que siempre estuviera ahí, conmigo y desde que habíamos llegado a la isla, prácticamente no habíamos amanecido juntos. Un pensamiento cruzo mi mente, ¿estaba enojado conmigo?, no sabía porque había de estarlo pero las cosas con Edward ahora mismo no eran muy racionales. El me besaba, me tocaba, me acariciaba pero a la hora de profundizar frenaba y yo iba a terminar pereciendo por combustión espontanea, supuse que eran mis intentos de seducirle los que le habían enojado.**

**Decidí salir de mis cavilaciones y levantarme para ir a buscarle, cuando puse un pie fuera de la cama, sufrí un mareo y toda la habitación me daba vueltas, justo a tiempo Edward entraba en el cuarto ya que me había sentido moverme y consiguió sujetarme antes de que me fuera directa al suelo.**

**- Wau, dije con una expresión de susto en la cara**

**- Cuidado pequeña dijo el**

**- No te preocupes, me he levantado muy rápido**

**- Si y no has comido nada desde anoche**

**- Bueno, es por la mañana le dije yo**

**- No cielo, es medio día**

**- ¿Tanto he dormido?**

**- Si, demasiado, me abandonas y me aburro**

**- Despiértame**

**- Sabes que no lo hare, me gusta verte dormir**

**- ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy? pregunte **

**- Primero comer, y luego había pensado en ir a ver a los loros al sur de la isla, ¿te apetece? Pregunto esperanzado**

**- Si claro conteste, solo que sigo un poco cansada**

**- ¿Todavia? Pregunto**

**- Supongo que de dormir tanto, cuando coma un poco y me espabile se me pasara**

**- Puedo llevarte hasta allí, ya sabes**

**- Bueno ya veremos, vamos a comer**

**Me comí todo lo que me había preparado y mas, me entraron unas ganas locas de comer crema de cacahuete, a pesar de que nunca me ha gustado demasiado. Le comente que la isla estaba cambiando mis gustos de comer, el rio como hacía días que no le veía y me dio esperanzas de que se estuviera relajando.**

**Estuvimos toda la tarde en el sur de la isla, los colores eran maravillosos y pasamos un rato muy feliz, cuando decidimos volver estaba un poco cansada y él me llevo de vuelta a casa, "corriendo", al llegar al porche estaba totalmente mareada, como la primera vez que me llevo, me dejo en una tumbona y fue a por una vaso de agua.**

**- Ya deberías estar acostumbrada**

**- Lo sé, le dije, no sé que me ha pasado**

**- No te preocupes, descansa**

**- No te vayas, susurre**

**El se recostó conmigo, y cuando había pasado un rato y me encontraba mejor, decidí que podía volver a intentar llevarlo al límite, no quería rendirme, así que le dije que me esperara y me fui al baño, me puse uno de los camisones que Alice había metido en mi maleta, uno no demasiado atrevido aunque para mi gusto todos dejaban ver demasiado, pero ya no tenía nada que perder y sí mucho que ganar.**

**Cuando volví a aparecer en el porche y me miro, abrió los ojos con una expresión de deseo que yo no había visto nunca, me alcanzo y me sentó en su regazo, comenzó a besarme y a acariciarme, yo estaba feliz, parecía que esta vez iba a ganar, el no se detenía y yo disfrutaba de cada caricia y cada beso con una pasión desconocidas en el hasta ese momento. Conseguí ponerme a horcajadas sobre él, seguíamos besándonos y cuando íbamos a dar el siguiente paso mi estomago rugió, y eso lo hizo salir del estado de deseo en que se encontraba y volvió a ser el Edward racional, disminuyo la intensidad de sus besos hasta que por fin paro y dijo tienes que cenar, creo que no te estoy alimentando bien.**

**Hice pucheros pero no me sirvieron de nada, cene y me quede dormida inmediatamente, estaba agotada, el quinto día había terminado sin darme cuenta. **

**Esa noche soñé con un bebe, esta vez era una niña con el cabello como Edward pero los ojos como los míos, fue muy fugaz también, aunque esta vez en el sueño aparecía su padre, Edward, tocando el piano con ella, pensé que me estaba volviendo loca soñando cosas que nunca podrían pasar, entonces mis sueño volvió y vi a los Vulturi rodeándome en el prado de Forks, estaba yo sola y venían a por mí. Me desperté muy asustada y Edward se dio cuenta, cuando me pregunto sólo le conté la parte de los Vulturi, el le resto importancia, ya que a mi vuelta iba a ser transformada y no había motivo para preocuparse.**

**Me volví a dormir apoyada en su pecho mientras me tarareaba mi nana.**


	6. Chapter 6

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, YA ESTABA EMPEZANDO A PENSAR QUE NADIE LEERIA LA HISTORIA. LES AVISO QU LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SON MAS LIGHT PERO SI AGUANTAN MERECERA LA OTRA VEZ

**7.- EDWARD SE RESISTE (DIA SEIS DE MI NUEVA VIDA) **

_Me volví a dormir apoyada en su pecho mientras me tarareaba mi nana_

**Volví a despertar sólo en la cama, y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, a caso Edward ya no se quedaba velando mi sueño, ya no le gustaba hacerlo pensaba yo, cuando estaba ensimismada en estos pensamientos entro en la habitación con el desayuno, un surtido de frutas, unos huevos con jamón y tostadas. La verdad es que estaba un poco paranoica, el no dejaba de mimarme y yo pensando que ya no me quería.**

**- Buenos días amor**

**- Buenos días, ¿Dónde estabas?**

**- Haciéndote el desayuno, es evidente.**

**- Si ya se dije, no me refería a eso. ¿Te has levantado hace mucho?**

**- Si, es que cada vez duermes más, hoy has dormido 11 horas seguidas, bueno casi, se interrumpieron con tu sueño**

**- Esto es muy raro Edward, en casa no soy capaz de dormir más de ocho horas seguidas y eso si estoy muy cansada.**

**- Sera que aquí tienes más actividad**

**- Pero después de dormir debería estar más descansada**

**- Es la falta de costumbre, amor**

**Cuando usa esas palabras tan dulces y pone esa media sonrisa no me puedo resistir, en ese momento me lance a sus brazos y le bese, me olvide del desayuno y casi lo tiro.**

**- Desayuna, cariño, que te hace falta**

**- Lo que usted diga seño Cullen**

**- Así me gusta señora Cullen**

**Cuando me decía así no podía evitar sonreír orgulloso y con satisfacción, parecía que le hiciera feliz repetirlo, así que mientras desayunaba idee un nuevo plan para ver si consigo vencer sus barreras, ya que los pucheros no estaban teniendo ningún resultado.**

**Cuando termine el desayuno me levante de la cama y el abrió los ojos como platos, los dos nos habíamos olvidado del "pijama" que me había puesto la última noche, esto me dio otra idea para completar mi plan de seducción. Yo lo ignore y me fui al baño, lo deje literalmente babeando, al fin y al cabo sus deseos eran humanos y los hombres no son capaces de resistirse durante mucho tiempo al deseo.**

**En el baño me mire al espejo como otras mañanas y descubrí dos cosas, la primera es que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin duda provocada por la reacción de Edward y la otra que tenía una ojeras increíbles a pesar de haber dormido tantas horas,**

**Cuando me arregle, me puse un bikini, de los que había metido Alice en la maleta, que dejaba mucho mas al descubierto que cualquiera que yo hubiese elegido, y encima una camisola blanca semitransparente, en otra situación me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza, pero al fin y al cabo estamos solos en la isla y es necesario para mi plan intuir y no mostrar pero ponerle lo suficientemente al límite.**

**Salí del baño y le pregunte como si nada:**

**- ¿Qué hacemos hoy? Amor**

**- Podemos ir a nadar, comenzó a decir, y cuando me miro no pudo articular palabra**

**Yo le ignore como si no hubiese visto su expresión y le dije**

**- Muy bien déjame coger una bolsa**

**- ¿Te gustaría nadar con delfines? Me pregunto temblándole la voz**

**- Si, le conteste, sonriendo, como estaba disfrutando de la situación, parecía que habíamos intercambiado los papeles.**

**Pasamos toda la mañana nadando, riendo, disfrutando, de vez en cuando me atrapaba, me cogía de la cintura, me acercaba a él, me besaba y luego seguía bajando hacia el cuello, a pesar de que todos estos besos apasionados y caricias me hacían estremecer, conseguí ignorarlo y era yo la que interrumpía los momentos, sonreía satisfecha porque su expresión mostraba confusión ante mis reacciones pero sin embargo mis actos si le invitaban a seguir insistiendo.**

**Estaba generando una frustración, "humana", en el, que yo esperaba que tuviera sus frutos más tarde.**

**Más tarde llegamos a casa y por supuesto yo tenía hambre, mientras me hacia la cena y comía Edward se quedo en la sala eligiendo una película, cuando termine de comer me tumbe en el sofá con él, antes había pasado por la habitación y me había puesto otro de los "pijamas" que Alice había puesto en el equipaje para mi, pensé que Alice habría tenido una visión y que sabía que necesitaría usar estas prendas, en ese momento me sonroje avergonzada por el pensamiento que acababa de tener. **

**Cuando llegue al sofá Edwward no pudo contener una risita, y una expresión en su cara entre el deseo y la contención, ignore su expresión sabía que estaba haciendo estragos en él. Pero mi plan que tan bien había funcionado todo el día no llego a término ya que me quede dormida nada más empezar la película.**

**Supongo que Edward me llevo a la cama, porque es allí donde amanecí, esa noche volví a soñar, el sueño había variado un poco, empecé soñando que los Vulturí venían a mí, me querían a mí, aunque no entendía muy bien porque, en mi sueño ya era vampira, aunque neófita, pero no entendía que querían de mi, entonces detrás de mi apareció un niño de más o menos 3 años, aunque no podía determinar si niño o niña, luego tuve una visión fugaz en la que estábamos apoyados por toda la familia y al final se desvaneció y seguí soñando con la isla y lo sucedido en ella.**

_**Edwar prov**_

**Cuando entre en la habitación con el desayuno estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en estos momentos es cuando más deseaba poder leérselos, se había convertido en una costumbre llevarla el desayuno a la cama, me encantaba mimarla, adorarla, y hacerla sentir querida, iba a hacer que la luna de miel fuera inolvidable aunque fuera sin sexo. **

**Estaba siendo un poco drástico pero no pensaba volver a hacerle daño, no podría vivir con eso y a pesar de su insistencia yo había tomado una decisión. Bella seguía insistiendo, decía que la práctica hace la perfección pero yo no podía arriesgarla de ese modo.**

**- Buenos días amor, le dije**

**- Buenos días, ¿Dónde estabas? Me pregunto con un tono de miedo en su voz**

**- Haciéndote el desayuno, es evidente.**

**- Si ya se dijo, no me refería a eso. ¿Te has levantado hace mucho?**

**- Si, es que cada vez duermes más, hoy has dormido 11 horas seguidas, bueno casi, se interrumpieron con tu sueño. La verdad es que se me hacía muy raro que durmiera tanto.**

**- Esto es muy raro Edward, en casa no soy capaz de dormir más de ocho horas seguidas y eso si estoy muy cansada.**

**- Sera que aquí tienes más actividad conteste quitándole importancia**

**- Pero después de dormir debería estar más descansada me dijo.**

**- Es la falta de costumbre, amor**

**Seguía intentando ser dulce y cariñoso para que no se preocupara.**

**- Desayuna, cariño, que te hace falta**

**- Lo que usted diga seño Cullen**

**- Así me gusta señora Cullen**

**No podía evitar sonreír orgulloso y con satisfacción, cuando le llamaba señora Cullen, me hacia inmensamente feliz saber que era mi esposa, mi mujer, sólo mía. Suena un poco posesivo, pero es así como me siento.**

**Yo estaba ensimismado en mis pensamientos y ella en los suyos mientras desayunaba, cuando se levanto y yo abrí los ojos como platos, los dos nos habíamos olvidado del "pijama" que se había puesto la última noche, puso una sonrisa picara y se fue al baño, no me lo podía creer, los deseos humanos estaban empezando a fastidiarme.**

**Tardo un rato en arreglarse, yo le di su espacio, pero no podía quitar su imagen de mi cabeza con ese camisón tan corto y transparente, esto no le hacía bien a mi autocontrol.**

**Cuando salió fue peor, yo tenía una imagen de Bella muy sexy en mi cabeza y ella aparecía con un bikini, bastante pequeño, y una camisola transparente, estaba intentando decidir qué hacer con mis instintos cuando me pregunto serena:**

**- ¿Qué hacemos hoy? Amor**

**- Podemos ir a nadar, dije casi sin pensar, cuando mire no podía abrir la boca**

**Me ignoro y dijo**

**- Muy bien déjame coger una bolsa**

**- ¿Te gustaría nadar con delfines? Pregunte bastante nervioso**

**- Si, contesto, sonriendo parecía disfrutar aunque n entendía muy bien porque**

**Nadamos, reímos, disfrutamos, no podía contenerme y la atraje hacia mí para besarla, con pasión, no estaba pensando con la cabeza, solo me dejaba llevar, y sin embargo era ella la que interrumpía mis besos y caricias, me estaba volviendo loco, no podía evitar mirarla confundido, si pudiera leerle la mente sabría que hacer y no saber lo que pensaba me estaba pasando factura.**

**Más tarde llegamos a casa, mientras Bella comía yo me quede en la sala eligiendo una película, cuando termino de comer se tumbo en el sofá con migo, no pude evitar reírme ante el deseo que generaba en mi con su "pijama" para esa noche. Yo no sabía cómo iba a lidiar con eso, porque de momento mis intenciones seguían siendo las mismas, no iba a hacerle daño bajo ningún concepto.**

**Al final tuve suerte y se quedo dormida sobre mi casi inmediatamente, la lleve a la cama y me tumbe a su lado y como las noches anteriores no soñó, se dormía profundamente, respiraba lento y su corazón iba muy despacio, supuse que sería por el cansancio.**


	7. Chapter 7

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, YA ESTABA EMPEZANDO A PENSAR QUE NADIE LEERIA LA HISTORIA. LES AVISO QUE LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SON MAS LIGHT PERO SI AGUANTAN MERECERA LA OTRA VEZ

* POR LAS DUDAS SURGIDAS, Y PARA QUE SE PUEDA ENTENDER QUE VA A PASAR EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS, DIRE QUE LA BRADICARDIA ES UNA ENFERMEDAD CARDIACA, SE CARACTERIZA POR EL RITMO INUSUALMENTE LENTO DEL CORAZON. EN NUESTRO CASO, UN EMBARAZO DE RIESGO PUEDE GENERAR BRADICARDIA Y LOS SINTOMAS PREVIOS SON MAREOS Y CANSANCIO EXTREMO. NO LES ACLARO MAS, YA LO ENTENDERAN CUANDO LO LEAN. RECUERDEN QUE EL EMBARAZO SERA DE UN MEDIO VAMPIRO,MAS FUERTE QUE UN BEBE NORMAL.

**8.- RECORRIDO POR LA ISLA (DIA SIETE DE MI NUEVA VIDA) **

_**Edward pov**_

**Estaba empezando a preocuparme de verdad por Bella, estaba durmiendo mucho y aun así seguía cansada, me debatía entre seguir en la isla nuestra luna de miel o volver a casa a que mi padre la revisara, no debía olvidar que ella era humana y los humanos enferman por multitud de cosas, podría ser el agua, el calor, que no se alimentaba suficiente. Seguía pensando mientras la observaba dormir y me daba cuenta que no había hablado en sueños desde que habíamos llegado, eso también era extraño, no tendría pesadillas pensé, aunque luego me di cuenta que en Forks también hablaba en sueños felices. **

**Después de pasarme la noche pensando decidí dejarlo pasar de momento, le haría comidas más abundantes y evitaría que se cansara, así que planes para hoy tranquilos, nada de nadar, ni bucear,…, sólo haríamos turismo por la isla, pasearíamos por la costa lentamente sin prisas como hacen todos los recién casados y sin quererlo puse una sonrisa tonta al imaginarme la fotografía.**

**Cuando ya creí que era tiempo suficiente me levante a hacerle el desayuno como todos los días y después de un rato lo lleve a la habitación, ella seguía dormida, me extraño porque estos días de atrás en cuanto desaparecía de la cama parecía que lo sentía y se despertaba y me esperaba incorporada para el desayuno, pero hoy no seguía durmiendo, no sabía qué hacer y cuando calcule las horas que había dormido decidí despertarla, llevaba 12 horas dormida.**

**Me acurruque a su lado y empecé a darle besos en la cabeza y hacerle caricias en la espalda. Entonces ella se despertó y me sonrió. Parecía feliz y eso me hacia feliz a mí.**

_**Bella prov**_

**Esta vez al despertar me lo encontré a mi lado en la cama, le mire y sonreí, pensé que había dormido menos tiempo y que por eso el aun no se había dormido. **

**- Buenos días dije muy feliz**

**- Buenos días, me contesto, con una gran sonrisa reflejo de la mía**

**- Hoy no te ha dado tiempo a hacerme el desayuno le dije bromeando**

**- Como que no, te esta esperando al final de la cama**

**- Hoy no me he dado cuenta que te habías ido dije frunciendo el ceño**

**- Ya lo he notado, será que ya no me necesitas para dormir dijo un poco triste**

**- Como que no, siempre te necesitare para dormir. **

**Me di cuenta entonces que debía haber dormido mucho**

**- ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? Dije con miedo**

**- Doce horas seguidas, y porque te he despertado**

**- Esto no es normal Edward dije bastante seria**

**- Lo se amor**

**- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**- Pasear me contesto, sólo pasear**

**Era su intento para que me cansara lo menos posible y así recuperarme. **

**Mi estomago rugió, me dispuse a comer, y aunque había cocinado mucha comida acabe con todo ante la mirada de satisfacción de Edward. Me dirigí al baño y me arregle con ropa cómoda pues nuestros planes para el día eran dar tranquilos paseos para ver los arrecifes de coral y las tortugas gigantes que habitaban la isla.**

**Yo seguía con mi plan, ayer me venció el sueño, pero como hoy el día iba a ser más tranquilo podría al final tener el resultado requerido. Empecé por vestirme con un bikini," pequeño", unos short bastante cortos y ajustados dejando al descubierto mis piernas que yo sabía le encantaría a Edward, y una camiseta de tirantes ajustada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.**

**Cuando salí del baño le mire y pude ver su cara de sorpresa y satisfacción por mi atuendo, el me dio un beso como había estado haciendo toda la mañana, pero yo me aparte cuando empezaba a ser más pasional. Ahora el los quería intensos y yo los interrumpía con mucho esfuerzo por mi parte pero era para conseguir un bien mayor.**

**Cuando estuve lista salimos de la cas cogidos de la mano, paseamos por la playa camino a los arrecifes de coral, solo paseábamos, me besaba, acariciaba, jugábamos pero yo seguía sin dejarle intensificar sus muestras de amor.**

**Cuando pensé que lo tenía bastante al límite de su autocontrol di una vuelta de tuerca más y le propuse hacer un trato, era algo que siempre nos había funcionado, aunque honestamente yo siempre había sacado más de los tratos que el. Yo conseguía lo que quería y lo que no.**

**Hablamos del tema en el camino de vuelta mientras se ponía el sol, era una bonita estampa, nosotros paseando, entrelazados y observando la puesta de sol, ¿puede haber algo mas romántico?, pensé que ese el momento perfecto para plantearlo ya que estábamos en una burbuja y yo sabía que él en ese estado tardaba en reaccionar.**

**Nos sentamos en la playa que hay delante de la casa para terminar de ver esa hermosa puesta de sol cuando por fin le dije que quería que hiciéramos un trato, el al principio no reacciono, no podía relacionar el querer hacer un trato con el sexo ya que parecía que yo me había olvidado del tema los últimos días, me contesto distraído:**

**- Que trato quieres hacer ahora**

**- Uno en el que yo gane dije, sonriendo**

**- Vale, te presto atención, dime**

**- Quiero ser humana más tiempo**

**- Para eso no necesitas un trato, serás humana tanto tiempo como desees**

**- Quiero ir a la universidad**

**- Cielo, ya sabes que si quieres ir iras, nada me hace más feliz que complacerte con aquello que quieres y para esto tampoco necesitas un trato.**

**- ¿De verdad?, pregunte yo, me complacerías**

**- Si me dijo algo más serio**

**- Vale, conteste, quiero otra cosa más**

**- Tú dirás, contesto Edward**

**- Quiero que hagamos el amor, otra vez**

**- No, dijo muy serio**

**- Pero podemos hacer un trato**

**- No, respondió otra vez, se levanto y entro en la casa**

**Yo me quede en la playa, había perdido la primera batalla, pero no la guerra, esta vez sólo había usado palabras, y no habías establecido realmente los términos del trato, pero dentro de un rato tendríamos el segundo asalto. Me lo repetí a mi misma con convicción, no iba a rendirme tan fácilmente.**

**Me levante y entre en la casa, había preparado la cena, me senté a comer y el se sentó a mi lado y me acariciaba mientras comía, yo me mostraba entre complacida por sus caricias y molesta por su negativa y desplante y eso lo estaba volviendo loco.**

**Cuando acabe de cenar nos fuimos a la cama, aunque esta vez no caí rendida tan pronto, así que tenía que aprovechar esta circunstancia para empezar un nuevo asalto.**


	8. Chapter 8

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA

**9.- SUEÑOS (DIA OCHO DE MI NUEVA VIDA) **

_**Bella prov**_

**Estábamos tumbados en la cama y como siempre tenía mi cabeza recostada en su pecho, esa era mi postura favorita para dormir, aunque en ese momento era lo que menos me apetecía. Debía seguir adelante con mi plan, empecé haciendo pequeñas caricias que recorrían su pecho, dibujando líneas imaginarias delimitando el contorno de sus músculos, el se estremecía a causa del contacto de la piel de mis manos y mis labios ya que a la vez dejaba pequeños besos en su pecho. Cuando notaba que él iba a reaccionar me apartaba, no demasiado, y me hacía ver algo cansada. **

**Después de un buen rato haciéndole este tipo de "jueguecitos", se que no estaba siendo juego limpio de mi parte, pero él no me había dejado otra opción y dicen que en el amor y la guerra vale todo, como decía después de un rato decidí volver a intentar el pacto, presupuse que la opción de conseguir retrasar mi conversión, unido a la necesidad que el parecía tener de mi me harían tener posibilidades de ganar, me sentía un poco culpable por tener que recurrir a estas cosas, no debería ser tan difícil, pero bueno nuestra relación no era convencional, éramos un vampiro y una humana, nada convencional reitere en mi cabeza.**

**- Edward**

**- Dime amor, contesto**

**- De verdad quiero ir a la universidad**

**- No voy a ceder, si quieres ir iras pero no voy a darte nada a cambio**

**- No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, sólo lo que tu quieras darme, dije muy confiada en mi plan, a la vez que hablábamos seguía con mis caricias y notaba que su cuerpo seguía respondiendo a las mismas.**

**- Vale, iras, bueno, iremos dijo sonriendo**

**- Necesitamos una casa allí, tu necesitaras alimentarte dije sin dejar de besarle.**

**Se quedo pensativo, dudando, se debatía entre responder a mis palabras o a mis actos, creo que tenia los sentidos nublados por la pasión, dudo durante un rato, tanto que mi cuerpo me la juego otra vez y cuando se disponía a actuar devolviéndome los besos me había quedado dormida. **

**Odiaba cuando mis necesidades humanas se imponían ante mis deseos. Lo único positivo de la situación es que Edward se mostro algo mas receptivo a dejarse llevar, supongo que dos días interrumpiendo las caricias en el mejor momento le tenían al límite de control de sus instintos humanos.**

**Esta noche todo era muy raro, me había quedado dormida a pesar de no estar tan cansada, mis sentidos estaban más despiertos y no entendía muy bien porque ya que normalmente yo no me percataba de lo que pasaba a mí alrededor a no ser que estuviera totalmente concentrado en él un asunto concreto. Sin embargo ahora podía percatarme de varias cosas a la vez, oía el propio ritmo de mi corazón, demasiado lento por cierto, la brisa que entraba en la habitación rozando las cortinas, el rugir de las sabanas cuando me movía en ellas. Todo muy raro tanto que pensé que estaría soñando otra vez, aunque Edward me había dicho que no hablaba ni me retorcía y sin embargo yo había tenido sueños, bonitos, y pesadillas. Estaba dormida pero la sensación era como si me mirara desde fuera y por eso fuera consciente de lo que pasaba tanto en mí alrededor como en mis sueños. Parecía que estuviera viendo una película.**

**Puse en orden mis sueños y empecé por las pesadillas, una en la que los Vulturín amenazaban a mi familia, a toda mi familia. En la escena había cosas que variaban de unas pesadillas a otras, en las primeras aparecía una niña a la que yo debía y quería proteger, yo era humana por lo que no tenía posibilidades, en la escena siguiente intentaba proteger a un niño y esta vez era vampira, en mi cara se reflejaba la ira y la necesidad de atacar a todos aquellos que nos estaban amenazando, entonces la "película" cambio y empecé a rememorar los sueños bonitos, excursiones por la isla, paseos por la playa, nadar con delfines, etc.., entonces mis deseos tomaron el control y empezaron a crear sueños nuevos, Edward y yo en la playa, delante de la casa abrazados, besándonos y dejándonos llevar y entonces me desperté.**

**- Bella, Edward me susurro, abrazándome suavemente pero con firmeza, como si quisiera evitar que me caiga. Estas bien**

**- No del todo dije sin pensar**

**- ¿Por qué? Me pregunto asustado**

**- Por nada dije moviendo la cabeza, era sólo un sueño**

**- Tan malo era que no puedes dejar de llorar**

**- No era una buen sueño. Mis lágrimas salían sin contención, estaba extremadamente sensible y no entendía, pero no podía dejar de llorar con esa intensidad, aun sabiendo que eso desconcertaría más a Edward.**

**- Pero tú estas bien, estas llorando mucho**

**- Si, sólo que quería que el sueño fuera real, no quería despertar**

**- Estas segura que solo es eso**

**- Si conteste**

**- Cuéntamelo, a lo mejor te ayuda**

**En ese momento no pude más y me deje llevar, quería mi sueño hecho realidad y tenía que intentarlo, le bese con pasión, con mucha pasión, al principio Edward se aparto, ya era un acto mecánico en el, pero al mirarme y contemplar mi cara, no pudo resistirse y se rindió, llevaba resistiéndose demasiado tiempo y los últimos días yo no se lo había puesto nada fácil, llevándolo al límite, por lo que una pequeña mecha hizo que estallara todo lo que estaba reprimiendo.**

**Me beso, sin restricciones, me acaricio cada centímetro de mi cuerpo mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo, echaba tanto de menos esas caricias que pensé que iba a tener un orgasmo con cada roce de su piel, el parecía tener la misma necesidad y no podía despegar sus labios de mi piel. **

**Le dedico tiempo a cada parte de mi cuerpo, tanto que yo creía que iba a desfallecer a causa del placer de me estaba proporcionando, después de recrearse en mis pechos siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo y de allí a la parte más intima de mi cuerpo, donde el planeaba quedarse un rato pero yo ya no pude más y le suplique que me hiciera suya, que ya no aguantaba más, el muy displicente y con una gran sonrisa obedeció, se posiciono entre mis piernas y entro dentro de mí, a lo que yo respondí arqueando la espalda, subiendo las caderas y gimiendo, mis gemidos parecían darle a Edward el mismo placer que a mí me proporcionaban sus besos. Seguimos amándonos, besándonos y tocándonos hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax. Nos quedamos abrazados y mientras Edward me cantaba mi nana yo me dormí con una gran sonrisa en mi cara que expresaba toda mi felicidad.**

_**Edward prov**_

**Estábamos tumbados en la cama con Bella recostada en mi pecho, estábamos disfrutando de este momento juntos mientras ella recorría mi pecho con pequeñas caricias, dibujando líneas imaginarias delimitando el contorno de mis músculos, el roce de su piel contra la mía me hacia estremecer y el roce de sus labios hacia que flaqueara en mi firme intención de no llegar más allá de unas inocentes caricias. Pero todo este contacto me estaba pasando factura, cada vez me costaba más resistirme cuando de repente ella paro y yo me quede con una sensación de insatisfacción que no me gustaba nada.**

**Cuando ya me había repuesto ella volvía a las caricias y los besos y yo cada vez resistía menos e intentaba reaccionar antes, me estaba llevando por un camino muy peligroso para ella, aunque en el fondo sabia que lo estaba haciendo con toda la intención. **

**De repente mientras yo estaba intentado controlar mis instintos ella me dijo:**

**- Edward**

**- Dime amor, conteste**

**- De verdad quiero ir a la universidad**

**- No voy a ceder, si quieres ir iras pero no voy a darte nada a cambio**

**- No te estoy pidiendo nada a cambio, sólo lo que tú quieras darme dijo, a la vez que hablábamos seguía con sus caricias y mi cuerpo seguía respondiendo a las mismas.**

**- Vale, iras, bueno, iremos respondí**

**- Necesitamos una casa allí, tu necesitaras alimentarte dijo sin dejar de besarme**

**Me estaba volviendo loco, por una lado me daba lo que yo quería y por otro lado me llevaba a un terreno que yo no quería explorar, que no debía explorar. Y así cuando casi me había rendido se quedo dormida. Me extraño porque no parecía tan cansada y su respiración y ritmo cardiaco habían disminuido mucho, me quede a su lado, algo preocupado estudiando las expresiones de su cara que pasaron por ser de todos los tipos, miedo, angustia, ira, sorpresa, felicidad y finalmente desesperación. Esta última me inquieto porque justo en ese momento ella despertó llorando.**

**- Bella, susurre, mientras la abrazaba suavemente. Estas bien**

**- No del todo contesto**

**- ¿Por qué? Me pregunté asustado**

**- Por nada dijo moviendo la cabeza, era sólo un sueño**

**- Tan malo era que no puedes dejar de llorar**

**- No era una buen sueño. Seguía llorando sin parar.**

**- Pero tú estás bien, estas llorando mucho le dije muy preocupado**

**- Si, sólo que quería que el sueño fuera real, no quería despertar**

**- Estas segura que solo es eso**

**- Si contesto**

**- Cuéntamelo, a lo mejor te ayuda**

**En ese momento lo que hizo me dejo sin aliento, me beso con una pasión desconocida entre nosotros hasta ese momento, no porque no existiera, sino porque yo siempre me había movido con mucha contención, después de mirarla no pude mas y me rendí, todo lo que llevaba reprimiendo los últimos días en la isla estallo y entonces tome el control. La bese, sin restricciones, recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el mío, ella se estremecía con cada caria, con cada beso y yo no podía despegar mis labios de su piel, su adictiva piel.**

**Le dedique tiempo a cada parte de su cuerpo, quería recrearme, a la vez que quería darle todos los besos y caricias que tendría que haberle dado en esta última semana, se lo iba a compensar, ella estaba disfrutando mucho y eso era todo lo que yo quería para ella, disfrute de sus pechos como nunca, luego seguí bajando hasta el ombligo y de allí a la parte más intima de su cuerpo, donde planeaba quedarme, entonces me paro y en un tono muy sensual me pidió que la hiciera mía, que ya no aguantaba más, y yo sólo pude obedecer, me posicione entre sus piernas y entre en ella, a lo que respondió arqueando la espalda, subiendo sus caderas a la vez que gemía, ese sonido me proporcionaba una placer del que yo no era totalmente consciente, pero si sabía que quería mas. Seguimos amándonos, besándonos y tocándonos hasta que ambos llegamos al clímax. Nos quedamos abrazados y empecé a cantarle su nana para que se quedara dormida.**


	9. Chapter 9

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

ES EL PRIMERO QUE ESCRIBO, NO ME TORTUREN

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA

HE DECIDIDO DIVIDIR ESTE CAPITULO EN DOS PORQUE SINO SE HACIA MUY LARGO Y QUERIA MOSTRAR LOS DOS PUNTOS DE VISTA

**10.- POR LA MAÑANA (DIA NUEVE DE MI NUEVA VIDA) Parte I**

_**Bella prov**_

**Estábamos en la habitación azul, mejor dicho, en la habitación decorada en tonos azules, era tan hermosa como la habitación blanca, en la isla cada habitación tenía un color, la de Rosali y Emmett era verde y la de Alice y Jasper rosa, ero un rosa salmón nada femenino. Yo supuse que a partir de ahora la nuestra seria la habitación azul, ya que la blanca solía ser en la que Esme y Carlisle se quedaban, cuando Edward me lo conto me quería morir y pensé que teníamos que haber ido directamente a la habitación azul, pero él me explico que había sido la propia Esme la que había sugerido la habitación, ya que era la mas romántica de la casa, con el acceso directo a la playa y un jacuzzi en el otro lado con una vista fantástica de la isla.**

**Entraba una maravillosa luz a través de los ventanales de la habitación, tenia vistas a la playa aunque no tenía un acceso directo como la habitación blanca, esa luz me hizo despertar, pero yo me quede muy quieta, no quería ni pensar lo que iba a pasar, solo quería prolongar mi sentimiento de felicidad tanto como me fuera posible. No quería abrir los ojos, ni siquiera respirar, tenía miedo de su reacción, si era como la primera vez no sé si sería capaz de soportar otro rechazo. Intente armarme de valor para enfrentarlo.**

**Yo seguía acostada sobre el pecho de Edward y el parecía una estatua, estaba totalmente quieto, prácticamente no me tocaba y eso me aterrorizaba, igual es un poco exagerado, pero no quería ni pensar que los efectos sobre mi cuerpo hubieran sido peores que el primer día, y no es que pensara que Edward se descargaría conmigo pero para mí era casi peor que lo hiciera con el mismo, ya que tenia tendencia a exagerar y si había sucedido algo malo él lo vería peor de lo que era.**

**Decidí que era el momento de enfrentarlo y con mucho cuidado abrí los ojos, entonces lo mire y lo que vi me desconcertó, Estaba tumbado con una expresión relajada, no expresaba alegría, ni tristeza, ni ira, ni remordimiento, estaba apoyado sobre su brazos, pero no estaba tenso, yo no podía imaginar que estaba pasando por su cabeza por lo que me arme de valor y le pregunte:**

**- ¿Estoy en un lio? Le pregunte casi susurrando**

**- SI, en montones de líos, dijo riendo y cambiando en ese momento la expresión de su cara. Mostrando esa maravillosa sonrisa que me derretía.**

**Mi expresión también cambio en ese momento, sonreí y suspire soltando todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones debido al miedo a encontrarme con un Edward enfadado.**

**- Lo siento dije en un tono un poco más alto, no sabía que pensar**

**- Si que tenias miedo, sonrió burlón**

**- Bueno, .., es que, …, no sabía que esperar, y en ese momento comencé a llorar**

**- ¿Por qué lloras? Pregunto bastante confuso**

**- Porque tengo que soltar la emoción, yo creía…, bueno ya sabes…**

**- No, no se**

**- Creía que estarías enfadado**

**- No lo estoy, y sonrió, mucho.**

**- Bien le dije yo**

**- Nunca me dijiste de que iba tu sueño, dijo cambiando de tema**

**- Supongo que no, conteste, pero te lo demostré dije riéndome tímidamente**

**- Ah! Contesto, abriendo mucho los ojos con una expresión divertida y luego añadió, interesante.**

**- Estaba feliz en mi sueño**

**- Ya lo veo**

**- Ahora también lo estoy**

**- Me alegro, dijo sonriendo**

**- ¿Estoy perdonada?**

**- Me lo estoy pensando**

**Mientras yo recorría mi cuerpo en busca de moratones o de otras posibles lesiones, me moví intentando incorporarme, en ese momento me tambalee y caí hacia atrás, contra las almohadas, afortunadamente. Y Edward pensaba que podía hacer daño, para eso ya me basto yo solita, al estar en la cama con un colchón y unas almohadas el incidente no paso de ahí pero sino hubiera estado en la cama quien sabe que hubiera pasado.**

**- ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunto preocupado y sosteniéndome entre sus brazos**

**- No lo se exactamente, me he mareado un poco**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Puede ser que me he movido muy rápido o puede ser que tengo hambre**

**- O que has dormido mucho otra vez**

**- ¿Cuánto?**

**- Doce horas**

**- ¿Otra vez?, pero si ayer no estaba cansada**

**- Pero duermes mucho y profundamente, cada vez más**

**- Sera la isla**

**- Puede, pero es un poco raro, dijo con un poco de preocupación**

**Intente cambiar de tema haciendo bromas con la falta de moratones esta vez, ya que los que tenía en las caderas y costillas eran de color amarillo por lo que eran antiguos. Me estire y comprobé que todo estaba en su sitio y que no había dolor, me sentía bien, muy bien en realidad y muy feliz.**

**- ¿Esta todo? Me pregunto burlonamente**

**- Si conteste muy bajito, parece que esta vez las almohadas han sobrevivido, añadí con una sonrisa.**

**- Si, las almohadas si, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu camisón.**

**- OH!, conteste con una cara de sorpresa que debía ser un poema, totalmente sonrojada y algo avergonzada a la vez.**

**- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?, no te avergüences, estabas hermosa con el puesto, a mi me gustaba**

**- A mi también le conteste. ¿Algo más sufrió?**

**-Si, voy a tener que comprar una cama nueva, el cabecero no tiene arreglo.**

**- Edward que has hecho!, dije muy sorprendida, mirando los trozos de madera desprendidos.**

**- No pude evitarlo**

**- Se supone que yo debería haberlo oído, me tendría que haber dado cuenta.**

**- Parece que cuando esta concentrada no ves ni oyes nada más.**

**- Si estaba un poco absorbida, dije sonrojándome otra vez.**

**- No importa, me gusta que te concentres sólo en eso.**

**- Yo, bueno…, no sé, sólo pude balbucear.**

**- ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Pareces sentirte culpable**

**- Me siento culpable, afirme**

**- No debes, sólo sedujiste a tu marido, muy dispuesto por cierto**

**- ¿No estás enfadado?, en fin la cama, ya sabes…**

**- No, no estoy enfadado**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- es más fácil no hacerte daño cuando se lo que esperar y puedo canalizar mis excesos hacia otros puntos, dijo mirando hacia el cabecero, siempre será mejor dañar la cama, y sonrió abiertamente dejando una expresión en su cara de absoluta felicidad.**

**- Te dije que era cuestión de práctica.**

**- Mi estomago protesto como siempre haciendo acto de presencia**

**- Hora de desayunar o comer para los humanos, dijo sonriendo**

**Me levante de un salto, demasiado rápido, perdí el equilibrio y justo cuando me iba a caer encima de la cómoda me atrapo por la cintura, evitando que cayera. Si no tengo mejor equilibrio en mi próxima vida pediré un reembolso, dije muy seria a lo que le contesto riéndose con una sonora carcajada mientras se dirigía a la cocina a hacerme algo de comer.**

**Mientras comía el me miraba muy pensativo y yo no era capaz de ver por dónde iban los tiros, no podía descifrar su expresión y eso me ponía algo ansiosa. Por fin se decidió a preguntarme:**

**- ¿Sabes cuantos huevos has comido en esta semana?**

**- No llevo la cuenta**

**- Yo creo que muchos, ¿Tu no? Me dijo enseñándome e cubo con las cajas de los huevos**

**- Uh! Dije, si parecen muchos, en realidad demasiados. Un poco raro, pero sigo pensando que es la isla, ha cambiado las horas que duermo, mis sueños, mi apetito, etc…**

**Después de comer dimos un romántico paseo por la playa, ahora los dos estábamos totalmente felices y no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, acariciarnos, besarnos, estábamos encantados de estar juntos, y yo estaba especialmente feliz, le miraba y vía que disfrutaba sin la sobra de la culpa por ninguna parte, está convencida que ahora si empezábamos de verdad la luna de miel.**

**De vuelta del paseo nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa y yo ya no aguantaba más, no podía mantener mis manos alejadas de él, no podía quitarle las manos de encima, y al parecer el tampoco podía mantener sus manos ni su boca alejadas de mi, cuando empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos era suave, con amor y ternura, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso demostrando la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro. Esta vez sí rememoramos completamente mi sueño de la noche anterior, ambos estábamos felices y satisfechos.**

**Volvimos a la casa, cene y esta vez no llegue al sofá, Edward tuvo que llevarme a la cama, creo que casi me dormí encima de la comida. No me importo había sido el mejor día desde que estábamos en la isla.**


	10. Chapter 10

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA

Flexer gracias por lo que me escribes, de verdad me anima

Starlight´sEclipse: Como ya os he dicho soy nueva, ¿Qué es una beta?, no era consciente de lo de la negrita, cambiare la letra para que no salga en negrita.

**10.- POR LA MAÑANA (DIA NUEVE DE MI NUEVA VIDA) Parte II**

_Edward prov_

Es más de medianoche y estoy con Bella entre mis brazos y no me puedo sentir más feliz, la verdad es que duerme todas las noches en mis brazos, pero la de hoy es especial, Bella y yo hemos vuelto a hacer el amor, después de algo más de una semana, tengo que dar gracias que ella no se rindiera y luchara por nuestro amor, ya que yo puedo llegar a ser un verdadero estúpido, un **inseguro estúpido**. Todavía no entiendo cómo funciona mi mente para ser tan miserable para estropearle a ella, la mujer de mi vida, a Bella, los mejores momentos de su vida, en realidad de nuestra vida, hasta el momento, porque me he propuesto que a partir de ahora sólo voy a vivir para hacerla feliz.

Estaba esperando que despertara, hoy no me levantaba a hacerle el desayuno, quería que despertara conmigo a su lado, quería que olvidara el recuerdo de la primera mañana en la isla, aquella en la que yo no dejaba de meter la pata arruinando un momento tal especial para los dos, pero sobre todo para ella. Esta vez iba a ser diferente, yo iba a ser diferente, por ella, sólo por ella.

Era por la mañana y seguía durmiendo, era muy raro en ella, sobre todo porque se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre en la isla, y ya no podíamos achacarlo al cansancio, ayer apenas nos movimos de los alrededores de la casa, me preocupaba, pero no quería ser el paranoico de siempre por lo que lo pensaba dejar correr.

Por fin empezaba a notar que su ritmo cardiaco aumentaba, y su respiración aumentaba la frecuencia, lo que significaba que se estaba despertando y eso me hacia sonreír como un bobo. Sabía que estaba despierta pero no se movía, que esperaba, ella no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar yo y me conocía lo suficiente para saber que tenia tendencia la exageración.

Ella estaba acostada sobre mi pecho y yo estaba muy quieto, no quería asustarla, no quería tocarla y que ella se asustase malinterpretando mis gestos.

Abrió los ojos y me miro directamente, hizo un gesto con su cara que yo interprete como duda, suspiro y me pregunto:

- ¿Estoy en un lio?

- SI, en montones de líos, conteste divertido con una amplia sonrisa

En ese momento cambio su cara, sonreía y suspiraba, yo estaba contento al ver que se relajaba y decidí estirar un poco más el jueguecito.

- Lo siento dijo

- Si que tenias miedo, comente riendo

- Bueno, .., es que, …, no sabía que esperar, y de repente empezó a llorar

- ¿Por qué lloras? Pregunté sin saber que pensar

- Porque tengo que soltar la emoción, yo creía…, bueno ya sabes…, respondió con dudas

- No, no se

- Creía que estarías enfadado

- No lo estoy, y sonreí como hacía días que no me salía.

- Bien contesto ella con algo de satisfacción

- Nunca me dijiste de que iba tu sueño, pregunte

- Supongo que no, contesto, pero te lo demostré me dijo con timidez

- Ah! Sólo pude reaccionar abriendo mucho los ojos, pero con una expresión divertida y dije, interesante.

- Estaba feliz en mi sueño

- Ya lo veo respondí

- Ahora también lo estoy

- Me alegro

- ¿Estoy perdonada? Pregunto,,

- Me lo estoy pensando, conteste divertido

Disimuladamente inspeccionaba su cuerpo en busca de posibles daños, mientras yo intentaba contener la risa, quiso incorporarse cuando se tambaleo y cayo, menos mal que todavía estaba en la cama porque sino la caída podía haber sido grave.

- ¿Qué te pasa? Pregunte bastante preocupado con ella entre mis brazos

- No lo se exactamente, me he mareado un poco

- ¿Por qué?

- Puede ser que me he movido muy rápido o puede ser que tengo hambre

- O que has dormido mucho, " otra vez"

- ¿Cuánto?

- Doce horas, se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre

- ¿Otra vez?, pero si ayer no estaba cansada

- Pero duermes mucho y profundamente, cada vez más

- Sera la isla

- Puede, pero es un poco raro, dije

Intentó cambiar de tema, ella sabe de sobra lo sobreprotector que puedo ser y supongo que no quería profundizar en algo que pudiera cambiar mi buen humor.

- ¿Esta todo? pregunte

- Si contesto, parece que esta vez las almohadas han sobrevivido, añadió con una sonrisa.

- Si, las almohadas si, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de tu camisón.

- OH!, puso cara de sorpresa, totalmente sonrojada y avergonzada a la vez.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?, no te avergüences, estabas hermosa con el puesto, a mi me gustaba

- A mi también dijo. ¿Algo más sufrió?

-Si, voy a tener que comprar una cama nueva, el cabecero no tiene arreglo.

- Edward que has hecho!, dijo sorprendida, mirando los trozos de madera desprendidos.

- No pude evitarlo

- Se supone que yo debería haberlo oído, me tendría que haber dado cuenta. Decía sin poder entender como no lo habida notado

- Parece que cuando esta concentrada no ves ni oyes nada más.

- Si estaba un poco absorbida, y se sonrojo otra vez.

- No importa, me gusta que te concentres sólo en eso.

- Yo, bueno…, no sé, balbuceaba.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?

- ¿Por qué?

- Pareces sentirte culpable

- Me siento culpable, afirmo

- No debes, sólo sedujiste a tu marido, muy dispuesto por cierto

- ¿No estás enfadado?, en fin la cama, ya sabes…

- No, no estoy enfadado

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es más fácil no hacerte daño cuando se lo que esperar y puedo canalizar mis excesos hacia otros puntos, dije mirando hacia el cabecero, siempre será mejor dañar la cama, sonreía y le mostraba toda la felicidad que sentía en ese momento.

- Te dije que era cuestión de práctica.

- Ya, jaja

- Mi estomago protesto como siempre haciendo acto de presencia

- Hora de desayunar o comer para los humanos, comente

Se levante de un salto, demasiado rápido, perdió el equilibrio y justo cuando iba a caer encima de la cómoda la atrape por la cintura, evitando que cayera. Si no tengo mejor equilibrio en mi próxima vida pediré un reembolso, dijo muy seria y yo sólo pude mientras me dirigía a la cocina.

Mientras comía yo la miraba , estaba pensando todo lo que la isla había cambiado en

- ¿Sabes cuantos huevos has comido en esta semana? dije

- No llevo la cuenta

- Yo creo que muchos, ¿Tu no? Me dijo enseñándome e cubo con las cajas de los huevos

- Uh! Dijo, si parecen muchos, en realidad demasiados. Un poco raro, pero sigo pensando que es la isla, ha cambiado las horas que duermo, mis sueños, mi apetito, etc…

Después de comer dimos un romántico paseo por la playa, ahora los dos estábamos totalmente felices y no podíamos dejar de mirarnos, acariciarnos, besarnos, no podía ni quería quitarle las manos de encima, su expresión era de absoluta felicidad, ahora si le iba a dar la luna de miel que ella merecía.

De vuelta del paseo nos sentamos en la orilla de la playa, ya no podíamos mas y empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos con amor y ternura, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso demostrando la necesidad que teníamos el uno del otro. Esta vez sí rememoramos completamente su sueño de la noche anterior, ambos estábamos felices y satisfechos.

Volvimos a la casa, prepare su cena que comió de milagro ya que se quedo dormida casi sobre el plato. La lleve a la cama, la acurruque junto a mí, y disfrute de verla dormir como me gustaba mientras esperaba un nuevo día para hacerla todo lo feliz que pudiera


	11. Chapter 11

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA

Hola, gracias por los comentarios, he tardado más en actualizar porque ha habido vacaciones y me he tenido que ocupar de mi hijo.

Lo siento de verdad no haber podido actualizar antes

**11.- LA UNIVERSIDAD (DIA 10 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Bella prov_

_Volvimos a la casa, cene y esta vez no llegue al sofá, Edward tuvo que llevarme a la cama, creo que casi me dormí encima de la comida. No me importo había sido el mejor día desde que estábamos en la isla._

Esa noche soñé, aunque los sueños fueron más coloridos, empezaron demostrando lo feliz que me sentía de haber recuperado a mi "marido" y mi luna de miel, por lo menos como yo la había imaginado.

En los sueños estábamos los dos felices, disfrutando de nuestro tiempo juntos y solos, esta vez no lloraba, sabía que tenía una sonrisa en mi cara, seguía disfrutando de soñar. Sentía a Edward a mi lado, abrazándome y besándome con mucho cuidado de no despertarme, yo sabía que no podía resistirse y a mí no me importaba porque aunque sentía todas sus caricias estaba profundamente dormida.

Por la mañana el sol entraba en la habitación a través de las ventanas y cuando conseguí acostumbrarme a la luz abrí los ojos, estaba feliz y sabia que esta vez todo sería perfecto, sin culpas ni enfados, solo dos personas enamoradas y felices. Me incorpore un poco para desearle los buenos días con un beso y él me sonrió, me devolvió el beso y lo intensifico.

.- Guau, dije poniendo una expresión divertida, alguien está ansioso.

.- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que despertaras.

.- Haberlo hecho

.- No amor necesitas descansar

.- En realidad no, no estoy cansada, pero si me dejas no despierto, debe ser el calor y la humedad que me bajan mucho la tensión

.- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez.

.- Si, por favor, no quiero pasar todo el día en la cama, bueno eso sí, jaja, pero no durmiendo.

.- Quien es la ansiosa ahora.

.- Vale, vale. Dime como estas

.- Muy bien, feliz

.- Te puedo pedir un favor amor

.- Claro, ¿Pero no quieres desayunar?

.- En realidad sí, pero puede esperar

.- Vale, dime qué quieres

.- Que me ames, le dije mientras me sonrojaba

.- Eso ya lo hago contesto él.

.- Tonto, me refería a que me hagas el amor, dije ocultando mi cara en las almohadas

.- No te avergüences Bella, no hay nada que desee más en este momento, me ha costado mucho contenerme esta noche. Pero bueno tendríamos que pensar en los planes para hoy.

.- Quedarnos en la cama todo el día como hacen todos los recién casados, dije muy convencida.

.- Si pero nosotros llevamos más de una semana de luna de miel.

.- Ya, dije amargamente, pero casi parece que la de verdad la acabamos de empezar.

.- Podemos hacer lo que quieras, a partir de ahora no pienso negarte nada, solo quiero que seas feliz.

.- Pues ya sabes, hazme el…. Y no pude acabar porque Edward me beso con una pasión salvaje que yo no me esperaba.

_Edward prov_

Estábamos en la cama, ella durmiendo y yo observándola, tenía una expresión de felicidad en su cara que me hacía sentirme a mí de la misma manera, sonreía todo el tiempo y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, besarla, acariciarla, aunque lo hacía con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, Aunque no parecía probable ya que dormía profundamente.

Me estaba costando mucho contenerme de despertarla y hacerla mía otra vez, de amarla como ella se merecía. Mis hermanos tenían razón no hay nada mejor que el sexo y más si es con la persona que quieres, no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido por dejar que mis miedos estropearan el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, pero a partir de ahora me dedicaría solo a hacerla feliz.

Cuando abrió los ojos se la veía contenta y me beso, automáticamente se lo correspondí y lo intensifique, llevaba mucho tiempo esperando besarla y no pude resistirme, en ese beso quería trasmitirle todo mi amor, pasión y deseo.

.- Guau, dijo Bella, alguien está ansioso.

.- Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a que despertaras, conteste.

.- Haberlo hecho

.- No amor necesitas descansar.

.- En realidad no, no estoy cansada, pero si me dejas no despierto, debe ser el calor y la humedad que me bajan mucho la tensión.

Esa podía ser una explicación, que le hubiese bajado la tensión y por eso este cansada y duerma tanto, me ocupare de que coma más azúcar, frutas, pastas, etc…

.- Lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez le dije con una sonrisa

.- Si, por favor, no quiero pasar todo el día en la cama, bueno eso sí, jaja, pero no durmiendo dijo Bella

.- Quien es la ansiosa ahora.

.- Vale, vale. Dime como estas, me pregunto con un poco de miedo en la voz

.- Muy bien, feliz. Conteste queriendo dejando claro que no había dudas respecto al sexo en mí

.- Te puedo pedir un favor amor

.- Claro, ¿Pero no quieres desayunar?

.- En realidad sí, pero puede esperar

.- Vale, dime qué quieres le dije curioso.

.- Que me ames, le dije mientras me sonrojaba

.- Eso ya lo hago contesto él.

.- Tonto, me refería a que me hagas el amor, dije ocultando mi cara en las almohadas

.- No te avergüences Bella, no hay nada que desee más en este momento, me ha costado mucho contenerme esta noche. Pero bueno tendríamos que pensar en los planes para hoy. Me estaba haciendo el fuerte, pero había que pensar en lo mejor para ella, no solo en mí.

.- Quedarnos en la cama todo el día como hacen todos los recién casados, dije muy convencida.

.- Si pero nosotros llevamos más de una semana de luna de miel.

.- Ya, dije amargamente, pero casi parece que la de verdad la acabamos de empezar.

.- Podemos hacer lo que quieras, a partir de ahora no pienso negarte nada, solo quiero que seas feliz.

.- Pues ya sabes, hazme el…. Y no pude acabar porque Edward me beso con una pasión salvaje que yo no me esperaba.

En ese momento la bese como nunca lo había hecho, con una pasión salvaje de la que no sabía yo que era capaz, la hice el amor con cuidado, pero con mucha pasión y amor.

Ella volvió a dormir, pero esta vez la desperté cuando había pasado una hora, ya se había saltado el desayuno y no le iba a permitir saltarse también la comida.

La desperté con cuidado y con besos cuando ya tenía todo preparado, al principio protesto porque decía que era mucha comida, pero al final acabo con todo, el zumo, los huevos, el pan, la pasta, y la fruta, hacia mucho que no la veía comer tanto.

_Bella prov_

Después del mejor sexo de mi vida, es verdad que no había tenido mucho, pero dudo que nadie pueda amar con tanta pasión como lo hace Edward, mi marido me despertó con mucho cuidado, con besos y caricias.

Me dijo que ya estaba lista la comida y cuando lo vi yo solo pude protestar por la gran cantidad de alimentos que había en la mesa. Pero como siempre me pierde la boca, ya que acabe con todo, el zumo, los huevos, el pan, la pasta, y la fruta, y casi podía decir que no estaba llena del todo.

Aproveche que estábamos en el salón para hablar de la universidad.

.- Edward, le llame

.- Dime amor, quieres más, hay algo que no te guste

.- No, sólo estaba pensando que nos tendremos que ir pronto para llegar a Dartmouth

.- ¿Que?, le dije asombrado

.- Necesitaremos encontrar un apartamento y preparar todas las cosas para la universidad.

.- No tienes que hacerlo, no habíamos llegado a un acuerdo con esos y yo no pienso hacerte chantaje nunca más

.- No es un pretexto Edward, yo de verdad quiero ir, bueno realmente lo que quiero es disfrutar un poco mas de ser humana, de esta faceta de ser humana exactamente. No he tenido suficiente dije sonrojándome como siempre.

.- Sonriendo me contesto, el sexo era la clave de todo.

.- Bueno, si y no, evidentemente me gusta mucho esa parte de nuestra relación, pero sobre todo quiero poder sentir estas sensaciones y poco más de tiempo, no solo la parte física, sino también la emocional, ya sabes cuando me trasformes voy a tardar un tiempo en poder volver a sentir todo mi amor hacia ti.

.- Podía haber pensado antes en eso, dijo riéndose.

Mientras me abrazaba y me besaba, feliz de que quisiera ser humana un poco más. Sobre todo porque quisiera amarle a el por más tiempo.

.- ¿Qué me dices? Le pregunte

.- Vamos a Dartmouth Bella

.- Seguro que lo dejare después del primer semestre, ja,ja

. Seré tu tutor, te encantara la Universidad.

.- ¿Tendremos tiempo de encontrar apartamento a estas alturas?

.- Um, Bella, haber como te digo esto, ya tenemos una casa allí, ya saber por si acaso.

.- Has comprado una casa dije casi gritando.

.- No te enfades Bella, sabes que no me doy por vencido y los bienes raíces son una buena inversión.

.- Bueno, lo pasare por esta vez, ¿Cuándo nos tenemos que ir?

.- Nos podemos quedar unas semanas más, y a la vuelta pasamos a ver a Charlie y luego a la universidad y en navidades podemos ir a ver a Renee.

.- Suena bien le dije algo emocionada.

.- Veremos si te puedes quedar con el coche un poco mas

.- si no vaya a ser que me quede sin protección contra tanques

Los dos nos empezamos a reír fuertemente. Nos caímos al suelo, bueno yo me caí y él me siguió, empezó a besarme y acariciarme, mientras yo respondía a sus besos y sus caricias, me levanto y me llevo hasta la cama, allí pasamos lo que quedaba de día, amándonos, disfrutándonos el uno al otro, me preparo la cena y después de nuestra última sesión de amor me quede profundamente dormida otra vez.


	12. Chapter 12

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN MUCHO, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN SIGUIENDO LA HISTORIA

Hola, gracias por los comentarios, he tardado más en actualizar porque ha habido vacaciones y me he tenido que ocupar de mi hijo.

Lo siento de verdad no haber podido actualizar antes

**12.- LIMPIEZA (DIA 11 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Bella prov_

"_Los dos nos empezamos a reír fuertemente. Nos caímos al suelo, bueno yo me caí y él me siguió, empezó a besarme y acariciarme, mientras yo respondía a sus besos y sus caricias, me levanto y me llevo hasta la cama, allí pasamos lo que quedaba de día, amándonos, disfrutándonos el uno al otro, me preparo la cena y después de nuestra última sesión de amor me quede profundamente dormida otra vez."_

Me desperté por la mañana, esta vez pensaba que era temprano ya que la luz no era tan brillante como la de los días anteriores, cuando mire la hora comprobé que no era tan tarde como otros días, pero tampoco pronto, sólo que en el día de hoy no brillaba el sol como debiera o eso pensaba yo, había algunas nubes en el cielo que tapaban la luz del sol. Eso me puso algo triste, no quería pensar que podía llover, cuando Salí a la terraza de la habitación comprobé que las nubes eran blancas, no amenazaban lluvia, le daban un aspecto al paisaje espectacular y me quede allí mirando hasta que unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás, para ser honesta no me había dado cuenta que no estaba conmigo en la cama.

.- Buenos días amor me susurro en el oído mientras me abrazaba

.- Buenos días conteste.

.- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

.- Muy bien, hoy no he soñado nada, que yo recuerde

.- ¿Tienes hambre?

.- Un poco ahora que lo mencionas

.- Espera aquí, no te muevas, voy por tu desayuno

Me acomodo en la mesa de la terraza y segundos después apareció con la bandeja del desayuno. Me sentó en su regazo mientras yo desayunaba con la hermosa vista del mar y las nubes al fondo, casi como un cuadro, el me daba besos en el cuello, los hombros, detrás de mi oreja, etc.…

.- Edward para, me haces perder la concentración y al final voy a tirar el zumo

.- No importa, prefiero seguir con lo que estoy haciendo.

.- Vamos Edward que si sigues así no se cuanto más voy a poder controlarme

.- No te controles, sonrió divertido.

.- Tengo que comer.

.- Pues come, yo no te lo impido.

.- No, tú sólo me distraes.

Cuando ya creía que no iba a poder resistirme mucho más tiempo llamaron al timbre. Fruncí el ceño mientras miraba a Edward pero el solo dijo:

.- El equipo de limpieza debe estar aquí

.- ¿Equipo de limpieza pregunte yo?

.- Si, un matrimonio que se encarga del mantenimiento de la casa, para que siempre este lista, además de abastecerla de comida en este caso, para ti. Ya nos habíamos quedado sin huevos.

.- Vale, fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento.

.- Voy a explicarles lo que quiero que hagan, y que arreglen la habitación blanca.

En ese momento tuve el impulso de detenerle y de intentar convencerle para que me dejara a mí arreglar el desorden de esa habitación, pero ni siquiera me escucho, yo no quería que nadie entrara allí y viera ese desastre, que vergüenza, que iban a pensar de mí, de nosotros.

Edward, decía que nadie tenía que pensar nada, y que no iba a permitir que en mi luna de miel yo tuviera que hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Edward volvió con el matrimonio y me los presento, el me miro con curiosidad sobre todo, suponía yo que pensando lo jóvenes que éramos y ella me miro durante un buen rato, en su rostro había una expresión con una mezcla de temor, expectación y curiosidad, les llevo hasta la habitación para explicarles lo que tenían que hacer, tanto en la habitación como en el resto de la casa.

Edward volvió a mi lado, y entonces yo le pregunte que le pasaba a ella conmigo, Edward me contesto.

.- Tiene miedo por ti

.- ¿Por mi? ¿Por qué?

.- Porque estás aquí sola conmigo

.- ¿Sabe lo que eres?

.- Es India Ticuna, fue criada con supersticiones y en su tribu tienen leyendas

.- ¿Qué clase de leyendas?

.- El demonio libishomen que se alimenta exclusivamente de mujeres hermosas como tú y en ese momento se dibujo una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Tú crees dije bastante avergonzada y sonrojada.

.- Por supuesto me contesto Edward.

.- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Pregunte

.- Lo que quieras, ¿nos vamos de excursión?

.- No, prefiero quedarme en casa, dije sugerentemente

.- No creo que sea una buena idea en este momento.

.- ¿Por qué? Pregunte algo molesta, creía que habíamos dejado a un lado todos tus estúpidos miedos.

.- Todos no, dijo riéndose.

.- No me gusta que me tomes el pelo. Dije muy seria

.- No te preocupes no me estoy arrepintiendo, ni me estoy negando a hacer el amor contigo, sólo pienso que será mejor que esperemos a estar solos, ya que yo tiendo a ser muy efusivo y aunque tú no te des cuenta ellos probablemente sí, y podrían asustarse.

.- Ah! Claro dije bastante avergonzada.

.- Porque no te vas a la playa a tomar un poco el sol mientras yo me quedo aquí y cuando acaben voy a buscarte.

.- No prefiero quedarme aquí contigo, podemos ver una película

.- De acuerdo como tú quieras preciosa, elige la que quieras mientras voy a pedirles algunas cosas para el próximo día.

Me acerque a la estantería a buscar un DVD entre todos los títulos que tenían, estaban mejor abastecidos que un videoclub, al final me decidí por una romántica. Cuando Edward volvió a la sala, sonrió, y me dijo muy luna de miel, y yo comente, seguro que ahora cree que eres humano y ambos nos reímos.

Me cogió entre sus brazos y me levanto para ponerme a su altura y darme un beso, bastante apasionado, y entonces me soltó a la vez que oíamos un grito de asombro, la india se quedo congelada en el pasillo, mirándonos a los dos con los ojos desorbitados y con una expresión entre la vergüenza de haber interrumpido y el miedo por mí.

Vamos a ver la película, dijo, mientras ponía el DVD en su sitio y nos sentábamos en el sofá, recostándome en su pecho mientras él jugaba con los mechones de mi pelo.

Antes de que acabara la película, que casi no habíamos visto ya que nos pasamos prácticamente todo el tiempo besándonos, Edward se levanto y yo me queje. El me sonrió y dijo, ya han terminado y se fue por el pasillo para despedirles y decirles que les avisaríamos cuando volviéramos a necesitarlos.

Mientras yo acababa de ver la película Edward me preparo la comida, deliciosa como siempre, la verdad es que era sorprendente lo bien que cocinaba para alguien que no come. Yo me queje, no por la comida por supuesto, sino porque no me dejara cocinar. El había decidido que en este viaje yo iba a ser mimada hasta el extremo y eso incluía no cocinar, ya que yo había cocinado todos los días los últimos dos años para mi padre y ya era hora que alguien cocinara para mí.

Después de comerme todo lo que había preparado, me asalto un sentimiento de culpabilidad, esto se me esta yendo de las manos, voy a volver con unos cuantos kilos de mas como no consiga gastar todas estas calorías.

Edward se rio a carcajadas mientras yo cambiaba la expresión de mi cara mostrando un enojo considerable. Entonces Edward dijo podemos hacer algo de ejercicio, nadar, pasear, etc.… así gastas todas esas calorías, a mí se me ocurre otro tipo de ejercicio para gastarlas dije yo mientras desaparecía en el baño y le dejaba en la sala solo, a los pocos minutos volví a aparecer con uno de los camisones que me había puesto Alice en las maletas y entonces Edward comprendió que tipo de ejerció yo quería hacer.

Edward se acerco a mí y comenzó a besarme muy suavemente, cada beso se volvía más apasionado, más urgente, luego siguió besándome el cuello, los hombros y repartía caricias por todo mi cuerpo, yo solo me estremecía con cada contacto, ya fuera de sus labios o de sus manos, yo le devolvía las caricias mientras el respondía a las mismas con más pasión y mas urgencia, me puso suavemente en el sofá y me amo suavemente como queriendo recordar cada momento, cada roce y cada beso, fue maravilloso, en algún momento después de haber hecho el amor me quede dormida y él me llevo a la cama. Volví a dormir feliz.


	13. Chapter 13

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

No sabeis lo que me animan vuestros mensajes. Es muy difícil sin ellos hacerse a la idea de cuantos siguen la historia.

Gracias

He escrito una historia corta, se llama LOS SENTIMIENTOS NO SE OLVIDAN, espero que la leais y os guste.

**13.- LA PLAYA (DIA 12 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_En algún momento después de haber hecho el amor me quede dormida y él me llevo a la cama. Volví a dormir feliz._

Volvieron los sueños, especialmente los que tenia con el niño, seguían siendo felices y me veía con él en la playa, era raro puesto que no era la playa de casa, ya que como vampiros no podríamos bajar a la playa de la reserva, otra cosa que me extrañaba del sueño es que me veía a mi misma como un vampiro. EL sueño era muy extraño a demás porque cambiaba y a veces el bebe del sueño era un niño y otras veces una niña y no parecían vampiros, aunque yo sí lo era. A demás seguía teniendo la sensación que tenía que protegerlos a ambos, lo que no conseguía averiguar era de que. Aun así este tipo de sueños me hacían feliz.

Desperté como el resto de los días, con el sol entrando de lleno en la habitación. Estaba sola en la cama, pero podía oír a Edward en la cocina. Me decidí a levantarme cuando Edward que me había oído moverme llego a mi lado a velocidad vampírica y me lo impidió.

.- Edward que haces, le dije

.- No te muevas amor, por favor

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Porque tengo planeado un día muy especial.

.- ¿Todo el día?

.- Si todo el día, vamos Bella compláceme, déjame mimarte

.- Pero si ya lo haces le dije

.- Ya pero tengo que compensarte por los primeros días.

.- Ya está olvidado Edward, estoy disfrutando mucho ahora, y soy muy feliz.

.- Me alegro, pero aun así no te muevas dijo haciendo un puchero

.- Vale, pero debo ir al baño, aun tengo necesidades humanas.

.- De acuerdo pero luego vuelves a la cama, ok?

.- Si

Me levante y si él no llega a estar ahí me caigo de bruces, me había vuelto a marear y la cara de susto que puso Edward no tenia precio, me costó un buen rato convencerle que no era nada, que me había levantado muy rápido y como seguía durmiendo mucho al cambiar mi posición me mareaba, nada más. Edward volvió a la cocina aunque yo sabía que no le había convencido del todo, sobre todo porque había vuelto a dormir mucho, casi sin moverme y tenia mareos y si unimos esto al instinto sobreprotector de Edward nos da un vampiro paranoico.

Volví del baño y decidí quedarme donde Edward me había pedido, en la cama, no quería darle excusas ni motivos para que bajara la intensidad de su amor, sabía que si intuía que algo me pasaba dejaría que sus miedos se apoderaran de él otra vez, y yo ahora era feliz con mi nuevo Edward, mas desinhibido, más pasional.

Edward entro en la habitación con mi desayuno como todos los días, y yo le dije con mucho "retintín" (en España significa con burla), esto no es especial, me llevas mimando así desde que llegamos a la isla, y él me contesto no te adelantes que no lo has visto todo, yo me sonroje por la vergüenza, cuando aprenderé a mantener la boca cerrada pensé para mí.

En la bandeja había huevos, tostadas, zumo, café, como todos los días, pero además había unas flores, en concreto rosas, de donde habría sacado Edward rosas en medio de una isla en la que solo estábamos nosotros, no quise preguntarle, era Edward y si él se lo proponía el lo conseguía. Había una rosa naranja, dos rojas y tres blancas.

Debajo de las flores había una nota escrita con la maravillosa caligrafía de Edward.

_Una rosa Naranja para mostrar todo el deseo y la pasión que siento por ti, amor._

_Dos rosas Rojas para sentir todo el amor que hay en mi corazón para ti._

_Tres rosas Blancas que demuestran que nuestro amor es para siempre, puro y feliz._

_Te quiere Edward._

Cuando acabe de leer la nota, me eche a llorar y Edward se asusto.

.- Que te pasa amor, ¿algo va mal?

.- No, no, Edward, todo está bien, mejor que bien, es que me ha gustado mucho, muchísimo.

.- Me alegro contesto ya más tranquilo.

.- Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocional y no he podido evitar llorar.

.- No te preocupes, si lloras porque eres feliz no me molesta.

.- !Ah, muy bien!

.- No he dicho que me guste que llores, sólo que no me molesta dijo divertido

.- A bueno, dije yo con una sonrisa, con una gran sonrisa. Gracias, muchas gracias le dije por fin, ha sido muy bonito y romántico.

.- De eso se trataba

Y así me estrecho entre sus brazos mientras comía mi desayuno y me pregunto si quería ir a la playa, yo le dije que sí. Y empezó a preparar la bolsa para salir a la playa que había delante de la casa en cuanto acabara el desayuno.

Nos dirigimos a la playa que hay delante de la casa, de arena muy fina y blanca, puso la bolsa con las toallas, la crema, etc.. En la tumbona y la cesta de pic nic en el suelo, y me reí al ver la cesta, y él se extraño de mi risa, entonces le aclare que sólo había una persona allí que comía y que la casa estaba a dos minutos, el se rio y me dijo, no pienso moverme de aquí en todo el día, como mucho para ir al agua, tenemos esta zona muy abandonada y Esme se ha preocupado mucho para que todo estuviera listo para ti.

A unos cinco minutos de la casa y a escasos metros de la orilla había una zona con hamacas, tumbonas, cenadores, etc.., todo de teca y con cojines blancos que le daba un aspecto mágico e integraba la zona en todo el paisaje de la isla. Nos tumbamos en una gran hamaca que parecía casi una cama por su tamaño, yo me recosté en su pecho colocándome entre sus piernas y Edward quedo detrás de mí, apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la hamaca. Estábamos leyendo, en silencio como a nosotros nos gustaba estar, disfrutando de la compañía el uno del otro, cuando el paso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y entonces yo empecé a hacer pequeñas caricias en su brazo casi de manera inconsciente y él respondió dejando pequeños besos en mi cuello, yo respondí estremeciéndome.

.- ¡Edward!, por favor, que así no puedo concentrarme

.- Bella, solo te estoy mimando, me ibas a dejar hacerlo

.- Y te dejo, le conteste, me encanta que me mimes, pero eso no incluye distraerme, o es que quieres hacer otra cosa, dije sonriendo

.- No, que otra cosa querría hacer yo, pero las caricias son parte de los mimos.

.- A este juego puedan jugar dos, ¿lo sabes?

.- ¿A si?, y que piensas hacer.

Entonces me acorde de lo que había hecho cuando intentaba seducirle, dejándole con la miel en los labios, y decidí probar otra vez. Cogí su mano y deje pequeños besos en sus dedos, eran como caricias y entonces cogí uno de sus dedos y lo metí en mi boca y empecé a chuparlo, primero muy suave y fui aumentando despacio la intensidad, el se estremeció y yo empecé a notar como despertaba cierta parte de su cuerpo ya que estaba sentada entre sus piernas.

Me saque el dedo de la boca y lo baje suavemente hasta llegar al borde del bikini, lo pasee por el bode dibujando la línea de mis pechos pero sin profundizar en ellos, Edward se excitaba cada vez mas y gruñía al mismo tiempo, yo me sentía poderosas pero a la vez ese mismo juego estaba sobreexcitándome a mi también, cuando el hizo el intento de bajarme el bikini Salí corriendo y me fui al agua, no me alcanzo porque no se lo esperaba pero en cuanto pudo reaccionar corrió hasta llegar junto a mí en el agua, donde crees que ibas pequeña diablilla, me dijo, esos juegos que practicas son muy peligrosos, y yo no pude contestar porque me beso con una furia y una pasión a la que yo no estaba acostumbrada, pero que yo había encendido.

Estuvimos jugando en el agua, besándonos, tocándonos, hasta que volvimos a la hamaca y allí hicimos el amor, fue romántico, lento cuidadoso, con mimos y amor, desde luego este día nunca iba a olvidarlo.

Después de un rato, en el que yo había estado durmiendo, ligeramente pero durmiendo, me llevo a la mesa que había en el cenador para comer, había preparado sándwich de atún y jamón, ensalada y zumo. Había comida para seis personas, esta vez no me la comí toda, aunque creo que fue porque el sándwich de atún no pude ni probarlo, me daba asco, y eso que siempre ha sido mi favorito, tanto a Edward como a mí nos extraño pero ninguno dijo nada. Cuando acabe me pregunto si quería postre y le dije que si, entonces el me dijo que lo cogiera yo misma y allí encontré otro ramo de rosas y otra nota.

_Dos rosas Naranja que demuestran mi deseo por tu cuerpo y por tu alma._

_Tres rosas Rojas muestra del amor que siento y sentiré por ti._

_Cuatro rosas Blancas para que seas feliz mañana, tarde y noche y en tus sueños, amor._

_Te adora Edward._

Esta vez intente no llorar, pero francamente me lo ponía muy difícil, solo podía darle las gracias besándolo con todo el amor que le tenia.

Pasamos toda la tarde disfrutando del mar y del sol, y cuando yo pensaba que todo se había acabado y que había sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, pues no, me llevo a casa y entramos en la habitación, allí tenía preparado un vestido de noche y unos zapatos para que me los pusiera, yo me queje y le dije que no pensaba salir a ningún sitio, el hizo un puchero como los de Alice y me dijo, anda póntelo, te prometo que no vamos a salir de casa. Me fui a vestir y cuando Salí arreglada me encontré con el vestido con un traje negro y una camisa blanca.

.- Edward, de verdad, para que tanta pompa sino vamos a salir de casa.

.- Para nuestra noche romántica, contesto, me ofreció el brazo y me dijo, me permite señora Cullen

.- Pos supuesto señor Cullen.

Me llevo al salón y allí había preparada una mesa con velas, flores, música romántica y luces bajas, no dejaba de sorprenderme. Me había preparado también la cena, lasaña, que estaba muy buena, mejor que la mía, pero no se lo iba a reconocer.

Comí, hablamos, nos besamos, disfrutamos de la velada y entonces me pidió un baile, iba a protestar, pero luego pensé que no iba a ganar y me levante y fui con él, me reí de su expresión, esperaba más batalla de mi parte. Después de bailar, que ya no me horrorizaba, entre otras cosas porque estaba entre sus brazos me llevo otra vez a la mesa y me dio otro ramo y de rosas y otra nota, yo creía que iba a derretirme, no podía ser más romántico y no podía quererlo mas

_Tres rosas Naranja que para amarte por la mañana, por la tarde y por la noche._

_Cuatro rosas Rojas símbolos del amor adolescente, pasional, maduro y romántico que te tengo._

_Cinco rosas Blancas que son los pilares del amor que sentimos, confianza, amor, cariño, ternura y pasión._

_Si cuentas amor son 24 rosas, que son las horas del día que paso amándote, queriéndote, deseándote y aun así no me alcanza. Ninguna medida del tiempo contigo es suficiente._

_Te quiere, te desea y te ama profundamente Edward._

Me quede un rato mirando las flores y la nota, entonces Edward un poco tenso me dijo, Bella pasa algo y en ese momento yo estalle en llanto, no podía dejar de llorar y no podía ser más feliz. Yo sabía que me amaba, pero con lo de hoy pude hacerme una idea de cuánto, y era abrumador.

Tuve que tranquilizarle y asegurarle que estaba feliz y que era el mejor día de mi vida, en ese momento el se saco una cajita del bolsillo y me la ofreció diciendo que esperaba que no fuera el ultimo. Lo abrí y era un dije para mi brazalete con el escudo de los Cullen. Le abrace y ya no se qué paso porque me desperté al día siguiente en la cama.


	14. Chapter 14

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

No sabeis lo que me animan vuestros mensajes. Es muy difícil sin ellos hacerse a la idea de cuantos siguen la historia.

Para los que no se hayan dado cuenta, cada capitulo es un día, y como el embarazo dura mas o menos un mes tendremos unos 28-30 capitulos, lo aviso para que no desesperéis.

Gracias, gracias, gracias

**14.- ENFERMA (DIA 13 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Bella prov_

Desperté en la cama cuando los rayos de sol eran tan intensos que me molestaban incluso con los párpados cerrados, era muy tarde, había dormido mucho tiempo y cada vez era más inexplicable, había bajado el ritmo de ejercicio los últimos días, bueno no del todo, seguía haciendo ejercicio físico, sobre todo en la cama, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para sentirme tan agotada, estaba "muerta", y aun no me había levantado, no sabía cómo disimular para que Edward no se asustara y se convirtiera en el vampiro sobreprotector que llevaba días sin mostrarse.

Abrí del todo los ojos y encontré a Edward a mi lado con cara de preocupación, mi mente trabajaba a un ritmo frenético para pensar que le iba a decir. Entonces él me miro y me dijo,

.- Bella ¿te pasa algo?, ¿estas enferma?

.- No porque lo dices

.- Tienes mala cara

.- No me he levantado aun Edward, recién levantado todo el mundo tiene mala cara.

.- Pareces agotada y has dormido mucho. No parecía que soñabas para acabar cansada por la mañana.

.- No Edward de verdad estoy bien, solo un poco entumecida de estar tanto tiempo en la cama.

.- Si tu lo dices me dijo no muy convencido.

.- Si yo lo digo. No te preocupes, ayer fue un día hermoso, muy emocional y eso también cansa, me reí intentando que se relajara

.- Vale, vale, lo que tú digas, dijo no muy convencido

Me incorpore de la cama en dirección al baño y a mitad de camino me desmaye, me deje caer cuando se volvió todo negro esperando el golpe que nunca llego porque mi marido "vampiro" me recogió a tiempo y me tumbo de nuevo en la cama, lo sentí separarse de mí y luego rápidamente note que volvía a mi lado, fui despertando poco a poco esperando una reprimenda de su parte, pero al abrir los ojos sólo había preocupación.

Me quería incorporar, pero él no me dejaba, solo déjame sentarme le dije haciendo un puchero, y el accedió a regañadientes, me paso un vaso de agua y me dijo que eso ya no era normal y que iba a llevarme al médico, yo no quería, los médicos son sinónimo de agujas y odio las agujas, a demás no creía que fuera para tanto, es verdad que estaba muy cansada y dormía mucho pero tampoco era para tanto, seguramente era por el clima y la tensión, que la tendría baja a causa de la isla.

Edward no estaba muy convencido pero yo no dejaba de repetir que estaba bien y que seguramente el desmayo era por falta de azúcar ya que llevaba muchas horas sin comer, conseguí llegar hasta el baño, me lave la cara, tome una ducha y cuando Salí de tomar la ducha me mire al espejo y yo misma me asuste, no me extraña que Edward no crea que estoy bien me dije a mi misma, parezco enferma, ¿Cómo puedo estar tan pálida? Me pregunte.

Mientras seguía pensando delante del espejo y en cómo me veía, y sobre todo que iba a hacer con Edward, si le reconocía que estaba enferma querría llevarme al médico o peor volver a casa y yo aun no quería irme, Edward me llamo y me pregunto si estaba bien, eso debía ser que estaba tardando mucho, ya pensaría que hacer más tarde, ahora debía salir y tranquilizarle.

Cuando salí, más relajada y con mejor coordinación se relajo un poco, le dije que tenía hambre y eso le hizo sonreír, así que yo también sonreí, comí el desayuno que me preparo, y que era muy abundante como siempre, pero al terminarlo paso lo peor que podía pasar en ese momento, Salí corriendo al baño a vomitar.

Después de unos minutos, me siguió hasta el baño, y al verme inclinada sobre la taza se descompuso de nuevo, y con gesto serio y un tono de voz que intimidaba me dijo:

.- Isabella, ahora mismo nos vamos al continente a que te vea un médico, esto ya no es normal.

.- No Edward por favor, no me pasa nada, de verdad, sólo me ha sentado mal el desayuno, no debí comer con tanta ansia.

.- No intentes engañarme, se que te ocurre algo, lo noto

.- De verdad que estoy bien Edward, solo quiero descansar un poco y estar contigo

.- De acuerdo, dijo no muy convencido.

Debía tener más cuidado, sino acabaría ingresada en un hospital en Rio, y esa no era la mejor forma de pasar la luna de miel. Pasamos el resto del día en la playa, bueno más bien de la tarde, y cuando volvimos a casa me preparo la cena, era una cena ligera, para no hacerle daño a mi estomago, un poco de arroz y fruta, mientras cenaba yo no dejaba de rezar para que no me sentara mal, si volvía a vomitar no iba a ser capaz de convencerle de nada.

Después de la cena nos dimos un baño en el jacuzzi, y cuando yo empecé a ponerme cariñosa, el me freno, en ese momento no entendí su reacción y no pude contenerme y empecé a llorar sin control, lo único que me faltaba ahora era ponerme sensible.

.- Bella, no llores por favor no puedo soportarlo dijo Edward con preocupación

.- Claro muy fácil decirlo, tú no eres el rechazado

.- No cariño no te rechazo, no veas lo que me cuesta resistirme, es que no has tenido un buen día y no creo que sea lo mejor, tienes que descansar

.- Pero si estoy bien Edward, dije yo hipando por el llanto

.- De verdad Bella, si hacemos el amor no nos podemos controlar y acabaras agotada y prefiero que estés descansada para lo que nos espera mañana.

.- De acuerdo dije yo, tampoco iba a llevarle al límite, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta y insista a llevarme al médico.

Me acurruco entre sus brazos y después de un rato me llevo hasta la cama, yo tenía la extraña sensación que algo me pasaba, pero no sabía qué, y por supuesto no iba a decirle a Edward, no dejaba de repasar lo que me pasaba y sentía pero lo único que se me ocurría no podía ser y no tenía sentido por lo que no me atrevía ni a pensarlo, pero pasaba algo. Decidí que hasta que no fuera imposible ocultarlo no le demostraría a Edward que algo pasaba y siempre existía la posibilidad de que no fuera nada y se pasara sólo.

_Edward prov_

Despertó muy tarde y yo estaba muy ansioso, tenía la sensación que algo pasaba, aunque aparentemente ella estaba bien, había algo en ella, en su olor, en su piel que había cambiado, pero de manera tan sutil que no era capaz de identificarlo. De momento decidí dejarlo correr, si le decía algo a ella se iba a enfadar conmigo, iba a pensar que era un paranoico y no quería hacerla sufrir bajo ningún concepto. Entonces ella despertó y yo le pregunté:

.- Bella ¿te pasa algo?, ¿estas enferma?

.- No porque lo dices dijo frunciendo el ceño

.- Tienes mala cara

.- No me he levantado aun Edward, recién levantado todo el mundo tiene mala cara, dijo muy segura.

.- Pareces agotada y has dormido mucho. No parecía que soñabas para acabar cansada por la mañana.

.- No Edward de verdad estoy bien, solo un poco entumecida de estar tanto tiempo en la cama.

.- Si tú lo dices, pero yo no estaba muy convencido.

.- Si yo lo digo. No te preocupes, ayer fue un día hermoso, muy emocional y eso también cansa, me reí intentando que se relajara

.- Vale, vale, lo que tú digas, dijo no muy convencido

Entonces ella se levanto de la cama en dirección al baño y a mitad de camino se desmayo, yo corrí y antes de llegar al suelo la cogí en mis brazos y la cargue hasta la cama, fui rápidamente a por un vaso de agua para cuando despertara, estaba muy preocupado esperando a que eso pasara.

No la deje incorporarse, pero ella haciendo un puchero me pidió sentarse, y yo accedí a regañadientes porque iba a seguir en la cama, le pase el vaso de agua y le dije que eso ya no era normal y que iba a llevarla al médico, ella no quería. Yo no estaba muy convencido pero ella no dejaba de repetir que estaba bien y que seguramente el desmayo era por falta de azúcar ya que llevaba muchas horas sin comer.

Se fue al baño, necesitaba unos minutos a solas, para ser humana, oí el sonido del agua y estaba tranquilo, sabía que se estaba bañando así que pensé que a lo mejor yo estaba exagerando, suelo tener cierta tendencia a exagerar. Ya había pasado un buen rato así que la llame, pero ella Salí y parecía relajada, me dijo que tenía hambre así que sonriendo me dirigí a la cocina a por su desayuno. No lo había terminado del todo cuando salió corriendo hacia el baño y la oí vomitar.

Después de unos minutos, reaccione y la seguí hasta el baño, y al verla inclinada sobre la taza me preocupe de nuevo, y con gesto serio y un tono de voz que intimidaba le dije:

.- Isabella, ahora mismo nos vamos al continente a que te vea un médico, esto ya no es normal.

.- No Edward por favor, no me pasa nada, de verdad, sólo me ha sentado mal el desayuno, no debí comer con tanta ansia.

.- No intentes engañarme, se que te ocurre algo, lo noto

.- De verdad que estoy bien Edward, solo quiero descansar un poco y estar contigo

.- De acuerdo, dijo no muy convencido, por esta vez pensé, no quería arruinar su luna de miel con mis paranoias.

Pasamos el resto del día en la playa, cuando volvimos a casa le prepare la cena, era una cena ligera, un poco de arroz y fruta, no dejaba de mirarla esperando que se pusiera mal otra vez, pero no paso, pensé que ella tendría razón, al fin y al cabo yo no soy humano y no enfermo por lo que no sé cómo se siente.

Después de la cena nos dimos un baño en el jacuzzi, empezó a ponerse cariñosa, yo la frene, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, no lo podía creer la había hecho llorar otra vez.

.- Bella, no llores por favor no puedo soportarlo dijo Edward con preocupación

.- Claro muy fácil decirlo, tú no eres el rechazado

.- No cariño no te rechazo, no veas lo que me cuesta resistirme, es que no has tenido un buen día y no creo que sea lo mejor, tienes que descansar

.- Pero si estoy bien Edward, dijo hipando por el llanto

.- De verdad Bella, si hacemos el amor no nos podemos controlar y acabaras agotada y prefiero que estés descansada para lo que nos espera mañana.

.- De acuerdo dijo, no quería pelear conmigo.

La puse entre mis brazos y después de un rato la lleve hasta la cama, se quedo dormida enseguida y yo me quede junto a ella viéndola dormir.


	15. Chapter 15

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

No sabeis lo que me animan vuestros mensajes. Es muy difícil sin ellos hacerse a la idea de cuantos siguen la historia.

Tengo dos historias mas, son nuevas y estare encantada que me digáis que os parecen. Gracias a todos lo que las leeis y sobre todo a los que me comentais, perdonar si no contesto porque no se como hacerlo, estoy muy pez en ese asunto.

**15.- VISITA TURISTICA (DIA 14 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Me acurruco entre sus brazos y después de un rato me llevo hasta la cama, yo tenía la extraña sensación que algo me pasaba, pero no sabía qué, y por supuesto no iba a decirle a Edward, no dejaba de repasar lo que me pasaba y sentía pero lo único que se me ocurría no podía ser y no tenía sentido por lo que no me atrevía ni a pensarlo, pero pasaba algo. Decidí que hasta que no fuera imposible ocultarlo no le demostraría a Edward que algo pasaba y siempre existía la posibilidad de que no fuera nada y se pasara sólo_.

Esa noche no soñé, creo que tampoco dormí muy bien, entre la preocupación de mi malestar y que pase toda la noche pensando a que se refería Edward con lo de "_prefiero que estés descansada para lo que nos espera mañana_", no dormí profundamente. El se dio cuenta porque me despertó a una hora "normal" de la mañana, eran las 9, mucho más temprano de lo que había despertado cualquier día anterior en la isla. Cuando abrí los ojos lo mire y el tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro, y entonces me dijo.

.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.- Bien ¿por?, le conteste

.- Ayer estuviste algo indispuesta y quiero saber si puedo seguir con mis planes

.- Si, estoy bien, ¿Qué … planes son esos? Pregunte un poco temerosa.

.- Vamos a hacer turismo, me dijo ¿Te apetece?

.- ¡Si!, le conteste con mucho entusiasmo, me apetece ver cosas, ¿Dónde vamos?

.- A Rio de Janeiro, por supuesto.

.- ¡Ah claro!, de allí vinimos, dije cayendo en la cuenta que era lo más cercano a la Isla. ¿Nos vamos ya?

.- Alguien está ansiosa, jajá, primero desayuna, si quieres claro.

.- Si tengo hambre

.- Vale, espera un momento, ahora lo traigo.

Mientras él iba a la cocina yo me levante y me fui al baño y luego a la terraza de la habitación y me senté en la mesa a esperar el desayuno, ese tiempo me sirvió para comprobar que si me movía con cuidado no me mareaba y que en principio no tenia nauseas. Debía tener yo razón y algo me sentó mal simplemente. Me trajo el desayuno y comí la mitad, se extraño y pregunto algo preocupado, le tranquilice diciendo que era simple precaución, que no quería llenar el estomago del todo ya que íbamos a ir en barco. Se tranquilizo, aunque solo un poco.

Cogí una bolsa con algunas cosas que pudiera necesitar y nos fuimos rumbo a Rio, yo estaba muy emocionada y es que no podía dejar de pensar que desde que él se había "rendido" habíamos vivido los mejores días de nuestras vidas, por lo menos de la mía.

El se había molestado los últimos días para que yo tuviera una luna de miel lo más normal posible, para preparar el día de hoy tuvo que esperar a que fuera un día nublado, bastante para ser Rio, pero podía salir ya que su piel no brillaba, solo tenía un ligero reflejo que no se apreciaba realmente, aun así tomo precauciones y se puso una camiseta fina de manga larga y un pantalón largo de lino, la verdad es que estaba guapísimo y no podía dejar de mirarle. Yo busque algo que ponerme entre lo que me había preparado Alice, que fuera cómodo y a la vez pudiera servir para cualquier lugar. Me puse un pantalón pirata negro (media pierna) y una blusa de manga corta blanca, unas manoletinas negras bastante cómodas y el pelo recogido en una coleta, según Edward estaba preciosa y según yo no pasaba de ser una chica normal.

Una vez llegamos a Rio empezamos la visita, Edward había preparado todo el itinerario por lo que me deje llevar, paseábamos por todos los lugares típicos y turísticos como los dos recién casados enamorados que éramos, íbamos cogidos de la mano y nos regalábamos un beso cada cinco minutos, menos mal que Emmet no podía ver esto, sino seria nuestra perdición para los próximos dos siglos.

Visitamos el Corcovado, aunque no subimos de la forma tradicional, Edward me subió en brazos y velocidad vampírica, comprobando que nadie pudiera vernos, así yo no me cansaría tanto, visitamos también el Museo de Bellas Artes y el Jardín Botánico. La Catedral Metropolitana y la Iglesia de Nuestra Señora de Candelaria. Comimos en un pequeño restaurante muy acogedor, más bien comí, y por la tarde visitamos las playas más famosas la Playa de Rio de Janeiro, la Playa Copacabana y la Playa de Ipanema.

Estaba feliz con todo lo que habíamos hecho ese día, compramos regalos para toda la familia, era la primera vez que me divertía yendo de compras, supongo que Alice lo verá y se enfadara conmigo, pero es que cuando ella no esta no es estresante. Para mitigar su posible enfado la compramos un montón de cosas. Compramos algo hasta para nosotros, a Edward le compre ropa, según elegía me sentía como Alice y en ese momento la entendía, Edward se reía de mí y seguía insistiendo en que su hermana se vengaría de mí a la vuelta.

Mientras Edward se daba una vuelta por un concesionario de coches caros que había en el centro comercial, yo me fui a comprarme lencería, ahora si que Alice me iba a matar, ya había usado todo lo que ella había puesto en la maleta y yo había descubierto que cuando estaba con Edward ese tipo de ropa no me avergonzaba, al revés, me sentía sexy, y a él le gustaba verme con ello por más que dijera que él era feliz con lo que yo quisiera llevar, su mirada le delataba, y a mí me gustaba que me mirara así. Compre un par de conjuntos, y un bikini brasileño (muy, muy pequeño) que no sé si me atrevería a usar, pero no me lo iba a ver nadie excepto Edward y él me había visto con menos ropa todavía.

Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar, me pregunto que llevaba y no le quise contestar, le dije que era sorpresa, hizo un puchero como su hermana pero resistí y le dije que esperara a llegar a la isla. Entonces fue cuando me dijo que no volvíamos esta noche. Salimos del centro comercial y me llevo a uno de los mejores hoteles de Rio, reservo una suite, cenamos en la habitación, en la terraza con vistas a la playa, nos dimos un baño en el jacuzzi y tuve la oportunidad de estrenar uno de los conjuntos que había comprado.

Cuando Edward me vio salir del baño, con un conjunto azul rey compuesto por sujetador de encaje trasparente, tanga de encaje transparente también y camisón a juego, corto que solo cubría hasta donde acababan las nalgas, casi le da un infarto si hubiese tenido corazón, al ver su reacción no pude dejar de sonreír, me sentía más sexy si cabe y eso me hacia feliz.

Quise divertirme un rato a su costa, y es que los hombres pierden la capacidad de usas las neuronas en cuanto una mujer se muestra ligerita de ropa, al parecer los vampiros también reaccionan asi a pesar de su "super mente", son hombres al fin y al cabo.

.- Edward cariño, te pasa algo en la boca, le dije en un tono muy sensual

.- No porque lo dices, contesto mientras seguía mirándome como si quisiera comerme, aunque esto en su caso también pasaba, pero supongo que en ese momento no era mi sangre lo que quería precisamente.

.- Porque me miras con hambre.

.- No tengo hambre me dijo sin pensar a lo que yo me refería.

.- ¿Estas seguro? pregunte con una risita

.- Bella, por favor dijo endureciendo el tono pero con la mirada fija en mis pechos.

.- Edward mis ojos están más arriba y ya no pude mas y me reí, y en ese momento el entendió a que me refería cuando le dije que tenía hambre.

.- Bella, no te burles de mí, es que pierdo el control de mis hormonas, entiende que te vez hermosa y muy sexy, decía intentando justificarse

.- No te preocupes Edward me gusta esta reacción y mucho.

Ya no pudo más y se lanzo hacia mí, nos besamos y nos acariciamos, pasamos la noche haciendo el amor, hasta que ya no pude más y me dormí. Había sido un día estupendo y tanto Edward como yo nos olvidamos de mis malestares, mis sueños y mi cansancio.


	16. Chapter 16

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

No sabeis lo que me animan vuestros mensajes. Es muy difícil sin ellos hacerse a la idea de cuantos siguen la historia.

Tengo dos historias mas, son nuevas y estare encantada que me digáis que os parecen. Gracias a todos lo que las leeis y sobre todo a los que me comentais, perdonar si no contesto porque no se como hacerlo, estoy muy pez en ese asunto.

**16.- DE VUELTA A LA ISLA (DIA 15 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Bella prov_

_Ya no pudo más y se lanzo hacia mí, nos besamos y nos acariciamos, pasamos la noche haciendo el amor, hasta que ya no pude más y me dormí. Había sido un día estupendo y tanto Edward como yo nos olvidamos de mis malestares, mis sueños y mi cansancio_.

Me desperté a media mañana, algo cansada pero feliz, tenía hambre y ganas de quedarme allí todo el día, me sentía mejor que hace dos días pero no del todo bien, así que pensé que me sentaba mejor Rio que la isla. Abrí los ojos y allí estaba Edward sonriéndome y deseándome buenos días sin parar de besarme.

Alguien está ansioso le dije, y él me contesto no sabes cuánto Bella, cada vez me cuesta más resistirme a hacerte el amor todo el día, a lo que yo dije, pues no te resistas, pensando que seguiríamos bromeando sobre el tema, intercambiando insinuaciones como otras mañanas, lo que no me esperaba es lo que hizo en ese momento, se situó encima mío y me beso apasionadamente, empezó a acariciarme y devorarme con sus besos, iba a hacerme el amor y no iba a ser yo quien lo detuviera. En cierto modo estaba haciendo realidad mis fantasías de ser amada por él en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar. Fue más rápido que otras veces, pero a la vez más intenso, el tenia una necesidad en ese momento que no supe descifrar, pero lo único que quería hacer era dejarme llevar.

Después de un rato me atreví a preguntar:

.- Edward, no me malinterpretes, no me quejo, ha sido waw, me ha encantado, pero puedo saber porque

.- Ya te lo he dicho, cada vez me cuesta más resistirme

.- Ya te he dicho que no lo hagas

.- Lo se Bella, pero aun así debo controlarme, eres humana.

.- Ya sabemos que no vas a hacerme daño, no te preocupes.

.- Lo se, pero de todas formas tienes limitaciones y necesidades humanas.

.- A ya, dije haciendo una mueca. No me lo recuerdes.

.- No te preocupes cielo ya falta poco para que seas como yo.

.- Lo sé. En ese momento mi estomago se quejo con un gruñido.

.- Hora del desayuno dijo Edward, llamare al servicio de habitaciones

Edward llamo al servicio de habitaciones y encargo un desayuno para mí, encargo zumo, tostadas, huevos, pastel de chocolate y fresas. Salimos a la terraza del hotel y él me miraba mientras yo desayunaba, como siempre, pensé que se había pasado al pedir pero no iba a quejarme, esa mañana no.

Edward estaba particularmente atento, cariñoso y ansioso, no sabía que podía haber pasado durante la noche pero no iba a quejarme. Me ayudo a desayunar dándome el mismo la comida, siempre con un gesto muy sensual, me daba a comer las fresas de una en una, y no dejaba de mirarme la boca mientras las mordía, yo cada vez estaba más excitada, pero a la vez no me atrevía a moverme, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Edward y no quería arruinar el momento.

Empecé a comerme el pastel de chocolate, y el no dejaba de mirarme, me sorprendí a mi misma por ser capaz de aguantarle la mirada y seguir comiendo pastel a la vez que chupaba el tenedor, se quedo un poco de chocolate en la comisura de mis labios y yo lo limpie muy lentamente con la lengua, y ahí en ese momento el no pudo más, se levanto y a velocidad vampírica me llevo hasta la cama y beso con furia y pasión, hicimos el amor otra vez, y yo me que dormida de nuevo.

_Edward prov_

_Ya no pude más y me lance hacia ella, nos besamos y nos acariciamos, pasamos la noche haciendo el amor, hasta que ella ya no pudo más y se durmio. _

Se despertó a media mañana, parecía feliz, parecía querer quedarse en la cama todo el día, pensé que se sentiría mejor que hace dos días, cuando realmente me asuste debido a sus vómitos y a que apenas podía moverse sin marearse. Abrió los ojos y allí estaba yo sonriéndole y deseándole buenos días sin parar de besarla, no podía no hacerlo.

.- Alguien está ansioso me dijo

.- No sabes cuánto Bella, cada vez me cuesta más resistirme a hacerte el amor todo el día.

.- Pues no te resistas, contesto en tono de broma, tono normal entre nosotros cuando despertaba.

Lo que ella no esperaba fue mi reacción, me puse encima suyo y la bese apasionadamente, como si la "vida" me diera en ello, empecé a acariciarle cada centímetro de su cuerpo, iba a hacerle el amor y esperaba que no me detuviera.

Mientras ella dormía yo pensaba, recordé la primera semana en la isla y lo estúpido que había sido, resistiéndome a hacer el amor con ella, mi Bella, con lo que yo la amaba y la deseaba. En ese momento me prometí a mi mismo que iba a ponerle restricciones a nuestro amor, iba a dejar surgir todo el deseo que sentía por ella y empezar a comportarme de verdad como un marido enamorado, evidentemente todo dentro de unos límites, pero una y exclusivamente para evitar dañarla.

Después de un rato tumbados en la cama sin dejar de acariciarnos, ahora iba a ser incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima, ella pregunto:

.- Edward, no me malinterpretes, no me quejo, ha sido waw, me ha encantado, pero puedo saber porque

.- Ya te lo he dicho, cada vez me cuesta más resistirme.

.- Ya te he dicho que no lo hagas

.- Lo sé Bella, pero aun así debo controlarme, eres humana.

.- Ya sabemos que no vas a hacerme daño, no te preocupes.

.- Lo sé, dije muy convencido, pero de todas formas tienes limitaciones y necesidades humanas.

.- A ya, dijo molesta. No me lo recuerdes.

.- No te preocupes cielo ya falta poco para que seas como yo.

.- Lo sé. En ese momento su estomago se quejo con un gruñido.

.- Hora del desayuno dije, llamare al servicio de habitaciones

Eso hice, llame al servicio de habitaciones y pedí un desayuno para Bella, tenia zumo, tostadas, huevos, pastel de chocolate y fresas. Salimos a la terraza del hotel y yo no podía dejar de mirarla, ella debía notar que yo estaba más relajado, pero no dijo nada, supongo que por no romper el momento.

Le ayude a desayunar, le daba la comida directamente en la boca, mientras le daba a comer las fresas de una en una, no podía dejar de mirarla directamente a la boca mientras las mordía, estaba muy excitado, sintiendo una lujuria que antes no me permitía sentir, creo que ella también se estaba excitando, aunque no se atrevía a moverse, ella no sabía cual sería mi reacción.

Hizo algo que yo no esperaba, empezó a comerse el pastel de chocolate, y yo no podía dejar de mirarla a los ojos, aguanto la mirada mientras seguía comiendo pastel a la vez que chupaba el tenedor, se quedo un poco de chocolate en la comisura de mis labios y yo lo limpio muy lentamente con la lengua, y ahí no pude más, me levante y la lleve hasta la cama y la bese con furia y pasión, hicimos el amor aunque esta vez fue más salvaje, me deje llevar por mis deseos siempre con cuidado de no dañarla, ella se durmió en mis brazos, mientras la acariciaba con cuidado para no despertarla pensé que lo mejor sería pasar el día en el hotel, ya que fuera había sol y yo no podía salir.

_Bella prov_

Desperté de nuevo un par de horas después, en sus brazos de nuevo, le mire y le sonreí, pude ver que era feliz, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Pensé que había sido la mejor mañana de mi vida y que quería más de esas. Después de un rato besando nos le pregunte que íbamos a hacer el resto del día y me dijo que ya que hacia sol lo pasaríamos en la habitación del hotel, si a mí no me importaba claro. Yo solo pude reír y decirle, encerrada en una suite de hotel, uno de los mejores, con una cama grande, un jacuzzi y mí marido, si un gran sacrificio, dije sarcásticamente.

Tomamos una baño, largo, en el jacuzzi, pedimos mas comida, "vimos" una película romántica, e hicimos el amor tres veces más, hasta que llego la hora de irnos. La verdad es que no me importaría pasar más tiempo allí pero la isla nos daba la libertad para salir a la luz del día a cualquier hora.

Recogimos todas las bolsas con las compras que hicimos el día anterior y nos fuimos al puerto y de allí a la isla Esme, yo estaba tan agotada que me dormí en la lancha, cuando llegamos me cargo y me llevo hasta la habitación, el volvió al barco a por las cosas, inmediatamente a mi me entraron unas ganas terribles de vomitar y fui corriendo al baño, conseguí recuperarme antes de que Edward entrara en la habitación, me puse un pijama y volví a tumbarme en la cama.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, y cuando recapitule todos mis síntomas solo se me ocurría una cosa, embarazo, pero no podía ser, solo llevábamos 15 días en la isla, no tendría esos síntomas, pero por otro lado no había otra explicación, yo debía haber tenido la regla justo cuando recupere mi vida sexual, el agotamiento, los vómitos, los mareos, el hambre descontrolada, el sueño, no podía ser, pero es, al final me quede dormida pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir a Edward.


	17. Chapter 17

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

No sabeis lo que me animan vuestros mensajes. Es muy difícil sin ellos hacerse a la idea de cuantos siguen la historia.

Tengo dos historias mas, son nuevas y estare encantada que me digáis que os parecen. Gracias a todos lo que las leeis y sobre todo a los que me comentais, perdonar si no contesto porque no se como hacerlo, estoy muy pez en ese asunto.

Gracias a todos los que me han mandado comentarios y los que están siguiendo la historia como, ariadne cullen, Desy maria, flexer, Caty Bells, nelithaa-bella, marpof, etc..

**17.- DIA DE CAZA (DIA 16 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Edward prov_

Recogimos todas las bolsas con las compras, nos fuimos al puerto y de allí a la isla Esme, ella estaba tan agotada que se durmió en la lancha, era culpa mía, yo podía aguantar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario pero ella humana, necesitaba descansar, y yo estaba siendo egoísta.

Cuando llegamos la cargue y la lleve hasta la habitación, cuando volví se había puesto el se tumbo en la cama, en seguida se quedo dormida, parece que profundamente, decidí que era un buen momento para salir a cazar, ninguno en realidad me parecería bueno, no quería dejarla, pero tenía que hacerlo, no la iba a poner en peligro porque yo tuviera sed.

Me dirigí a la sala y le escribí una nota que le deje a su lado en la almohada.

Señora Cullen

Espero que no se despierte en mi ausencia, volveré pronto, he ido de caza.

Te amo

E.

Me dirigí a cazar a la parte continental que estaba a pocas millas del otro lado de la costa de la isla, esa parte de Brasil era selva y era ideal para un día de caza, cace bastante para no tener que dejar de nuevo sola a Bella, me dolía separarme de ella aunque fuera solo un minuto. Esta dependencia iba a terminar convirtiéndose en un problema.

Me entretuve un poco más de lo deseado, pero prefería hacerlo de un tirón y así no tendría que volver a irme, así que planee cazar hasta la tarde, me angustiaba que Bella pasara tantas sola en la isla, pero que la podía pasar allí, en teoría no había peligro, claro que siendo ella cualquier cosa era posible.

_Bella prov_

_No podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido, y cuando recapitule todos mis síntomas solo se me ocurría una cosa, embarazo, pero no podía ser, solo llevábamos 15 días en la isla, no tendría esos síntomas, pero por otro lado no había otra explicación, yo debía haber tenido la regla justo cuando recupere mi vida sexual, el agotamiento, los vómitos, los mareos, el hambre descontrolada, el sueño, no podía ser, pero es, al final me quede dormida pensando en cómo se lo iba a decir a Edward_.

Me desperté muy pronto por la mañana, no debían ser las ocho, y eso en la isla era muy raro, me di cuenta que Edward no estaba a mi lado, así que supuse que debía ser por eso que había despertado, además de la preocupación por lo que yo creía que me ocurría, ¿como se lo tomaría Edward?, ¿Qué pensaba yo de eso? Y en ese momento lo supe, si estaba embarazada sería feliz, tendría u bebe de Edward.

No es que antes quisiera ser madre, nunca me han gustado los niños, pero este era el bebe de Edward, nuestro bebe y eso lo cambiaba todo.

Iba a levantarme a beber un poco de agua y buscar a Edward cuando vi la nota:

Señora Cullen

Espero que no se despierte en mi ausencia, volveré pronto, he ido de caza.

Te amo

E.

Primero sonreí ante mi nombre, señora Cullen y luego fruncí el ceño, se había ido, no es que no supiera que tenía que salir de caza, pero no me gustaba estar sola, me había acostumbrado a estar con él todo el día. Me estaba haciendo muy dependiente.

Fui por mi vaso de agua y me acurruque en el sofá a ver una película y esperar a que Edward llegara, esperaba que no tardara mucho, me dormí otro rato y cuando me desperté Edward seguía sin estar, no me gustaba la idea, pero sabía que era por el bien de los dos, sería peor si tuviera sed.

Al mirar la hora vi que era medio día y decidí prepararme algo de comer, me hice unos huevos que era lo único que parecía tolerar mi estomago o mejor dio mi bebe, y yo le daría a mi bebe lo que me pidiera. Decidí volver a la cama y descansar hasta que llegara Edward para poder contarle, pero no se qué paso que al llegar a la habitación me desmaye y lo siguiente que recuerdo es a Alice llamándome. "Alice".

_Edward prov_

Estaba acabando de cazar cuando sonó mi teléfono, lo primero que pensé es que Bella quería algo, pero al cogerlo vi que era Alice, me sorprendió porque aunque ella era muy "cotilla" las lunas de miel eran sagradas y nunca las interrumpía sino era algo importante. Conteste a la llamada con algo de preocupación:

.- Hola Alice

.- Hola Edward me contesto muy preocupada

.- Alice ¿que pasa?

.- Esta Bella contigo

.- No estoy cazando, ella está en la isla, supongo que en la casa, ¿Por qué? Pregunte preocupado

.- No es nada Edward, pensé, bueno yo,…

.- Alice que has visto, dije subiendo el tono y muy preocupado. No puedes llamar, preguntar por ella y luego decir que no es nada.

.- Edward yo…, dijo titubeando, no la veo, he perdido el futuro de Bella, dijo muy angustiada.

.- Como que no ves su futuro, no puede ser, yo la deje durmiendo, ella no puede haber mue…, no fui capaz de decirlo, aunque mi mente que trabajaba a toda velocidad lo que pensaba es que la había matado.

.- Edward no lo sé, sólo ha desaparecido, no la veo ni viva ni muerta.

.- Alice como que no la ves muerta, la he matado lo sé.

.- Edward ni se te ocurra hacer nada extremo, por favor, espera a que te vuelva a llamar.

Cuando colgamos no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que al final la había matado, volví a la isla y entre en casa y la vi en la cama tirada, no respiraba y no podía oír su corazón. Salí corriendo de allí y me refugie en la selva donde había ido a cazar. No sabía que hacer pero no soportaba pensar lo que había hecho, Alice empezó a llamar insistentemente, pero yo no quería hablar con ella, sabía que haría cualquier cosa para que yo dejara de pensar que había matado a mi amor.

_Bella prov_

Sonó el teléfono mientras estaba desmayada y cuando por fin recupere la consciencia vi que tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de Alice, me preocupo por dos cosas, primero porque llamara en mitad de la luna de miel, ya que había prometido no hacerlo, así que su visión debía ser muy importante, ¿seria sobre mi bebe?, y segundo eran demasiadas llamadas incluso para Alice.

Estaba buscando Edward por la casa cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono,

.- Alice que pasa pregunte

.- Bella, ¿estas bien?

.- Si Alice, estoy bien solo un poco cansada, porque no iba a estarlo.

.- Bueno yo, empezó a balbucear…

.- Alice que has visto, ¿es sobre mi bebe?, pregunte sin pensar, su visión debía ser muy importante para insistir tanto

.- Bebe, Bella, ¿que bebe?

.- Alice por partes, que has visto, contesta por favor

.- Te he perdido Bella, he perdido tu futuro, no puedo verte, se que estas viva porque estoy hablando contigo, sino pensaría que… y no pudo acabar la frase.

.- Alice, dime que no se lo has dicho a Edward, el no está aquí y ya hace mucho que fue a cazar.

.- Si Bella, se lo he dicho, tu no contestabas y yo no sabía que hacer, pero me ha dicho que iba para la casa hace más de una hora.

.- Oh, no, no, no, ¿Alice puedes verle? Pregunte muy angustiada

.- Porque lo preguntas

.- Alice me he desmayado y no quiero llegar a pensar que ha pasado por su cabeza cuando me ha visto así.

.- El está en el bosque, pero no sabe que hacer, cree que te ha matado Bella.

.- Alice que hago, voy a buscarle.

.- ¡no!, chillo Alice, vamos para allá, llegaremos mañana, Bella espéranos, no hagas nada que será peor, júrame que no te vas a mover de ahí.

.- Te lo juro, ahora más que nunca debía confiar en Alice.

.- Bella, Carlisle quiere hablar contigo del bebe

.- Hola Carlisle

.- Hola Bella, como te sientes.

.- Cansada, hambrienta, con nauseas y con un retraso de 8 días.

.- Vale, según describes es bastante probable que estés embarazada, dispondré todo por lo que podamos necesitar.

.- De acuerdo, no tarden no quiero estar sola.

Colgué el teléfono, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, es que los vampiros no pueden evitar tropezar siempre con la misma piedra, sobre todo tratándose de mí. No pueden ser más tontos, Edward por auto inculparse de todo lo que pasa y Alice por sacar conclusiones precipitadas.


	18. Chapter 18

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

No sabeis lo que me animan vuestros mensajes. Es muy difícil sin ellos hacerse a la idea de cuantos siguen la historia.

Gracias a todos los que me leeis, tengo mas historias que espero os gusten.

**18.- LOS CULLEN (DIA 17 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_.- ¡no!, chillo Alice, vamos para allá, llegaremos mañana, Bella espéranos, no hagas nada que será peor, júrame que no te vas a mover de ahí._

_.- Vale, según describes es bastante probable que estés embarazada, dispondré todo por lo que podamos necesitar._

_.- De acuerdo, no tarden no quiero estar sola._

_Colgué el teléfono, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, es que los vampiros no pueden evitar tropezar siempre con la misma piedra, sobre todo tratándose de mí. No pueden ser más tontos, Edward por auto inculparse de todo lo que pasa y Alice por sacar conclusiones precipitadas._

Estaba en la casa, no iba a moverme, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Alice había dicho, si no la obedecía todo podía acaba muy mal, estaba cansada pero no quería dormir, tenía la esperanza que Edward apareciera, que hubiera aprendido la lección cuando fue a ver a los Vulturis.

De pronto entre en pánico al pensar que podría haber vuelto a tomar esa decisión, si él piensa que he muerto y esta vez por algo que él haya hecho nadie le convencería de no ir, es que no puede ser más tonto pensé mientras me enfadaba mucho con el por rendirse tan pronto y más ahora que tendríamos un bebe.

Inconscientemente me lleve las manos a mi tripa y ese solo gesto me relajo un poco, seguía pensando en la actitud de Edward, sino le mataban los Vulturi, le mataría yo, dejarme sola, como se le ocurría. Esta vez mis sentimientos no eran depresivos como la primera vez, entonces yo pensaba que no me amaba y ahora sabia que lo hacía por pura estupidez.

No sé en qué momento me quede dormida, el cansancio me venció, y el embarazo también, tuve un sueño que empezó con la huida de Edward hacia la selva que había cercana a la isla y se fue transformando en un sueño agradable en el que veía a nuestra familia, Edward, el bebe y yo, unas veces veía una niña y otras un niño. Esta visión me daba esperanzas en la recapacitación de Edward y que volviera conmigo.

Me despertaron una manos frías sobre mi cara, pero no eran las de Edward, cuando abrí los ojos vi que era Alice, me abrace a ella como si me fuera la vida en ello, no quería ni podía soltarla, cuando subí la cara y mire a mi alrededor pude ver que también estaban Emmet, Jasper y por supuesto Carlise. Me miraban trasmitiendo felicidad y pena al mismo tiempo, felicidad porque todos estaban felices con lo que iba a suceder y pena porque sabían el daño que me hacía que Edward no estuviera conmigo.

Carlisle me pregunto cómo estaba y me examino superficialmente, se sorprendieron que no estuviera deprimida, supongo que era algo que esperaban después de la última vez, sin embargo estaba esperanzada que el idiota de mi marido entrara en razón y feliz por mi embarazo.

A Emmet le hizo muchísima gracia mis comentarios sobre Edward y me prometió ayudarme a darle una paliza, me abrazaron y me preguntaron cómo había ido todo pero yo me moría por saber que era lo que había visto Alice.

.- Alice que has visto, por favor dime

.- Bella no te preocupes ahora de eso

.- Alice, por favor, ¿algo va a salir mal? Pregunte con ansiedad

.- Bella, no he visto nada

.- ¡Nada!

.- No nada, no puedo verte, ahora mismo se que estas aquí porque estas delante de mí pero no puedo verte en el futuro.

Agacho la cabeza y puso una expresión de culpabilidad.

.- Alice, mírame, por favor

.- No Bella, es culpa mía, el se ha ido porque yo le llame y le dije que había perdido tu futuro

.- No Alice, tú le dijiste que no me veías pero el resto de la película, y a saber cual se ha creado, la ha inventado él solito.

.- Bella, yo…, no me odies

.- ¡Alice!, no te odio, te quiero y me alegro que estéis aquí para ayudarme con estos y para ayudarme con Edward.

.- Chicos, pregunte, donde están Rosalie y Esme

.- Bella, Alice contesto, llegan mañana, tenían que esperar más material, si nos vamos a quedar aquí hasta que nazca el bebe necesitaremos más cosas que las que nosotros hemos podido traer.

Fuimos hasta la sala, comí unos huevos y algo de fruta y descanse en el sofá mientras los chicos intentaban entretenerme, ahora que estaba Carlisle supervisando no podía hacer nada, ningún esfuerzo, comer bien y sano y controles a todas horas.

En una parte del salón habían habilitado prácticamente una habitación de hospital, me asustaba un poco, pero lo entendía, al fin y al cabo no habían visto un embarazo como este antes, Carlisle no dejaba de medirme y controlarme, había descubierto que no se podía ver con ecografía porque la membrana era de vampiro y no se podía, sin embargo el estetoscopio si captaba sonidos, similares a un latido, por lo que supusimos que tendría cosas de vampiro y cosas de humanos. Carlisle calculo que el embarazo crecía día a día, y lo hacía de manera que equivalían más o menos 3/4 días a un mes, por lo que estaría en el cuarto mes de embarazo, entrando en el quinto por lo que mis síntomas habían disminuido y en estos dos últimos días sin Edward mi tripa se había hecho evidente.

Emmet y Jasper estuvieron jugando toda la tarde conmigo jugando a videojuegos para que no me aburriera, todos me cuidaban, querían que tanto el bebe como yo estuviéramos bien y para eso había que evitar que pensara en Edward, mi tonto y estúpido marido.

Al final del día me prepararon la cena y luego me fui a dormir, esa noche no soñé o eso creo, dormí mas tranquila ya que mi familia, porque ahora era mi familia, estaba allí para cuidarme. Edward habría desaparecido pero esta vez ellos no se habían ido con él. De todas formas no estaba demasiado preocupara, al menos de momento, porque lo sentía cerca, ahora tenía una conexión con él, una que Edward no podía evitar.


	19. Chapter 19

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

No sabéis lo que me animan vuestros mensajes. Es muy difícil sin ellos hacerse a la idea de cuantos siguen la historia.

Tengo dos historias mas, son nuevas y estaré encantada que me digáis que os parecen. Gracias a todos lo que las leéis y sobre todo a los que me comentáis, perdonar si no contesto porque no se como hacerlo, estoy muy pez en ese asunto.

**19.- ¿DONDE ESTA EDWARD? (DIA 18 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Al final del día me prepararon la cena y luego me fui a dormir, esa noche no soñé o eso creo, dormí más tranquila ya que mi familia, porque ahora era mi familia, estaba allí para cuidarme. Edward habría desaparecido pero esta vez ellos no se habían ido con él. De todas formas no estaba demasiado preocupada, al menos de momento, porque lo sentía cerca, ahora tenía una conexión con él, una que Edward no podía evitar._

Dormí toda la noche acompañada por Alice, que me mantenía fría como hacia Edward pero no era él, le echaba de menos y me frustraba que se auto inculpase de todo, luego decía que era yo la impulsiva, pero era él el que reaccionaba sin pensar. Mis sueños estaban cambiando un poco, ya no veía tantos colores, ahora sobre todo giraban en torno al bebe, que seguía sin definirse, unas veces niña y otras niño, venía corriendo por la playa de la isla hacia mis brazos como si hiciera mucho que no me veía y en ese momento yo era vampira, la escena cambio y lo protegía con mi cuerpo de unas capas negras, los Volturi.

Me desperté empapada en sudor, mire a Alice y esta a su vez estaba llamando a Carlisle porque se había asustado con mi estado de agitación. Carlisle entro en el cuarto y le conté mis sueños, omitiendo a los Vulturi, tampoco se lo había contado a Edward, Carlisle dijo que era normal que soñara y que a medida que avanzaba el embarazo variaran, lo hacían tan rápido porque mi embarazo iba también muy rápido, estaba de 5 meses y solo hacia dieciocho días de la boda, mucho que asimilar, incluso para los vampiros.

Yo sabía que ese comentario iba dirigido directo a mi corazón para que no juzgase a Edward muy duramente, Carlisle siempre hacia eso conmigo, intentaba que me pusiera en el lugar de Edward para entender su punto de vista, aunque también sabía que esta vez a ellos también les extrañaba su comportamiento

Entonces Carlisle se puso en plan médico, me tomo la tensión arterial, que estaba normal, me midió la tripa, y me hizo un análisis de sangre, todo parecía normal, dentro de lo que cabe, para los resultados tendríamos que esperar a mañana, ahora iba a ir Carlisle a llevar la muestra al laboratorio y de paso recoger a Esme y a Rosalie, también tenía que encargar varios equipos e instrumental que ellas no podían traer.

Se quedaron conmigo los chicos y Alice, me prepare el desayuno, me empeñe en levantarme y caminar, y después de comer me fui al sofá, al poco rato de estar allí sentada las nauseas volvieron, y Alice me llevo al baño, así es imposible que recupere fuerzas pensé.

Volvimos al sofá y pusimos una película, me estaba quedando casi dormida cuando empezaron a hablar entre los tres a velocidad vampírica por lo que yo no me estaba enterando, abrí los ojos y le hice callar, les pregunte de que hablaban y ellos me contestaron que no era nada importante, pero yo no les creía, les conocía demasiado bien, seguí insistiendo y al final Emmet claudico.

.- Hablamos sobre Edward, me dijo Emmet

.- Y que pensáis sobre el dije yo muy seria

.- No te enfades con el Bella, seguía diciendo Emmet haciendo un puchero, el te ama tanto que si te pierde se muere, bueno no literalmente.

.- Ya lo sé, dije yo, por eso es tan tonto, no me he muerto.

.- Pero él lo cree así, dijo Alice.

.- Pues hagan algo les dije yo, con urgencia

.- No te pongas nerviosa, me dijo Jasper haciendo uso de su don, no le hace bien al bebe

.- No me pongo nerviosa, es que es frustrante que se haga una película en la cabeza y luego sea tan cabezota. Haced algo suplicaba yo

.- Ya lo hacemos dijo Alice

.- Que hacéis pregunte

.- Pensamos en ti todo el tiempo, viva, y bien, pero él no nos cree

.- Como lo sabes, pregunte

.- Alice contesto, lo he visto

.- ¿Qué has visto?

.- A Edward acercándose al límite de la isla, sentirte, pero luego cree que es su mente y se vuelve a la selva.

.- ¿Por qué no vais a buscarle? Les pregunte a Emmet y a Jasper

.- Porque él nos huele y nos oye y se aleja, ahora tenemos que cuidarte a ti, luego ya nos ocuparemos de él, le daremos un par de días para que se aclare y luego le daremos una paliza por ser tan idiota.

.- ¡No!, la paliza se la daré yo, dije

Todos se rieron ante mi reacción, incluso Emmet hizo un puchero, te dejare que me ayudes, aunque cuando sea neófita seré mas fuerte que el.

Llego la hora de comer y tome una ensalada, fruta y galletas saldas, esta vez parece que si pude retenerlo. Por la tarde fuimos a la playa, me llevaron a las hamacas y allí a la sombra no dejaban de contarme historias sobre Edward bastante embarazosas.

Cuando entramos en casa ya habían llegado Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie, me dieron un abrazo las dos como nunca antes, y me contagiaron su entusiasmo ya que el mío empezaba a decaer por el sueño.

Pusimos un rato mas la tele y antes que me diera cuenta me quede dormida y me llevaron a la cama a descansar, esta vez se turnaron entre Esme y Rosalie para mantenerme fresquita, ninguna de las dos quería despegarse de mí.


	20. Chapter 20

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

Ya sé que dije que sería un capitulo por día, pero me he dado cuenta que en el embarazo si lo hiciera así se haría muy lento y tedioso intentando conseguir ideas que no aportarían nada a la historia. La trama me pide que la resolución sea más rápida por lo que terminare en tres o cuatro capítulos.

**20.- SANGRE (DIA 19,20 y 21 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Pusimos un rato mas la tele y antes que me diera cuenta me quede dormida y me llevaron a la cama a descansar, esta vez se turnaron entre Esme y Rosalie para mantenerme fresquita, ninguna de las dos quería despegarse de mí._

Cuando desperté, todos seguían en la casa, Rosalie me abrazaba para evitar que sudara en exceso y me deshidratara, y Esme estaba a los pies de la cama observando, tenía la sensación que ninguna de las dos iba a separarse de mí, me cuidaban y mimaban como si fuera de cristal, pero en ese momento al pensar en brazos de quien debería estar hice un gesto de dolor que las preocupo, en ese momento entro Carlisle en la habitación y me pregunto qué pasaba, yo le conté que sólo había pensado en Edward y que lo necesitaba conmigo, mi pensamiento uncial de compresión se iba transformando en uno de cabreo y ahora empezaba a transformarse en depresión.

Carlisle intento hacerme entender que ese sentimiento solo afectaría negativamente al bebe, por lo que encomendó a Jasper mantenerme lo más feliz posible, pero se daban cuenta que necesitaba a mi marido conmigo, un embarazo se debe pasar entre los dos. Carlisle hizo lo de los últimos días, me midió, tomo la tensión, etc…, el tamaño de mi tripa empezaba a ser el de un embarazo de seis meses, la tensión estaba bien, pero el pulso seguía muy bajo y había recibido los resultados de los análisis, tenia anemia, cosa que no sorprendió porque no era capaz de retener mucha comida.

Cada vez estaba más delgada, con menos fuerzas y el bebe era muy fuerte, cada vez que el bebe se movía yo sufría, y mi estado de ánimo no ayudaba, Jasper hacia lo que podía, pero cada día la ausencia de Edward era peor.

La familia se reunió en uno de los momentos en los que yo me quedaba dormida viendo la tele para hablar sobre qué hacer con Edward, sabían que seguía cerca, que estaba pendiente de que pasaba en la casa. Decidieron que los chicos iban a ir a buscarle y en caso de necesitar ayudarían Carlisle y Alice, ya que Rosalie y Esme se negaban a separarse de mí y tampoco querían dejarme sola.

Jasper y Emmet salieron corriendo en busca de Edward, Alice les había dado indicaciones de lo que había visto para evitar que Edward saliera corriendo, le encontraron en el otro extremo de la isla, estaba bastante deprimido y aunque había visto a Bella en sus mentes no se acababa de creer que no había pasado nada.

Jasper hizo uso de su don con una ola de tranquilidad que permitió que Emmet le pudiera mostrar el estado actual de Bella sin que volviera a salir huyendo. LA imagen que Emmet pensó no era exactamente la actual, Bella ahora lucia bastante mal, ojerosa, delgada, cansada, Emmet pensó en la Bella de hace un par de días, con su barriguita, feliz y tranquila, incluso algo cabreada por la espantada de Edward.

Cuando Edward comprendió lo que Emmet le estaba mostrando jadeo y se puso rígido, se quedo un segundo ensimismado con la imagen, momento que aprovecharon sus hermanos para atraparle y llevarle arrastras hasta la casa.

Cuando llegaron allí, todos le miraron con algo de decepción y alegría, sus hermanas le dijeron tantas veces que era un idiota que al final perdió la cuenta, sus padres le abrazaron y le dieron la enhorabuena, ahora solo le quedaba arreglar las cosas con Bella.

Antes de eso Carlisle hablo con él para contarle sobre el estado actual de Bella, que era diferente del que le había mostrado Edward, volvía a sentirse culpable que ella lo estuviera pasando mal, Carlisle le dio un golpe y le dijo que no hiciera nada estúpido, que Bella lo necesitaba con el sino el bebe correría peligro, pero el solo veía los problemas, que la estaba matando lentamente.

Aun así prometió no volver a huir y hablar con Bella, no le volvería a fallar, ya lo había hecho dos veces y no quería volver a hacerlo. Se acerco a la habitación donde Bella estaba durmiendo en brazos de Rosalie y se quedo en la puerta observando, sus pensamientos iban de la alegría a la frustración, a la incredulidad, a la preocupación, a la culpabilidad. Rosalie se movió y les dejo solos, Edward seguía debatiendo consigo mismo si era mejor entrar o no y cuando había decidido dejarla dormir, oyó la voz de Bella diciendo:

.- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a huir!

.- Pensé que dormías contesto Edward

.- Y lo hacía hasta que he sentido que estabas aquí y quería comprobar que no estaba soñando

.- No es un sueño.

.- ¿De verdad?, y me empecé a reír a carcajadas

.- ¿Por qué te ríes?

.- Creo que esta conversación ya la hemos tenido

.- Si, necesito más tiempo que los demás para aprender la lección, se rio el también

.- Ya, espero que esta vez ya la hayas aprendido, y entonces le di un golpe, en el que me hice yo daño, pero lo importante era el gesto.

.- Bella, ¿Por qué?

.- Por idiota, por huir, por no preguntar primero, por todo

.- Pensé que te había matado

.- Pensé, pensé, siempre lo mismo Edward, confía un poquito más en ti, tú no podrías matarme

.- Y que me dices de eso, te está matando y es culpa mía

.- No llames eso al bebe, dije yo muy enfadada, no me está matando, es que él es fuerte y yo no es su culpa, ni la tuya, ni la mía, es la naturaleza, y estoy feliz de llevar a nuestro bebe.

.- Bella no llamaba eso al bebe, me refería a la situación, al embarazo. Si querías tener hijos me lo tenías que haber dicho dijo un poco dolido

.- Edward, eso es lo que te preocupa verdad, que quisiera tenerlos y me quitaras la posibilidad de hacerlo, pues no Edward, de verdad no me había planteado tener hijos, no renunciaba a ellos porque no quería tenerlos, pero cuando lo deduje y luego se confirmo no podía estar más feliz de tener a tu bebe, porque es tuyo.

.- Bella, entiéndeme, te quiero y no puedo verte sufrir, es superior a mí, me duele verte en esta situación y que sea por mi culpa.

.- Por favor Edward, no es tu culpa, es gracias a ti, no podemos centrar en el futuro por favor.

.- Si claro, porque estas así Bella, porque estas tan delgada, es que no comes

.- ¿No te ha explicado Carlisle?

.- Mas o menos, pero me lo puedes contar tu

.- Si como Edward, pero no retengo nada, no te preocupes les pasa a muchas mujeres y duermo mucho pero no es suficiente para quitarme estas ojeras.

.- Hablare con Carlisle para ver cómo podemos nutrirte mejor y abra que pensar en el parto

.- ¿El parto? Me estremecí al pensarlo

.- No te preocupes amor, ya pensaremos algo y me beso

Había echado de menos sus besos y sus brazos, así que me acurruque en ellos y así estuvimos hasta la hora de cenar. Nos levantamos y fuimos a la cocina a preparar algo, no sabía que comer no me apetecía nada en especial, ni siquiera huevos, pero algo tenía que comer, comencé a preparar una ensalada, me despiste un momento y me corte, todos en la sala se quedaron paralizados, y yo antes de volver a sufrir un episodio como el de mi 18 cumpleaños me lleve el dedo a la boca, chupe la sangre, Edward enseguida estuvo a mi lado por si me desmayaba como en clase de biología, pero lo que paso entonces nos sorprendió todavía más.

Después de chupar y tragar la sangre me relamí, casi como si fuese un vampiro, ninguno de los vampiros de la sala se momio y cuando saque el dedo de la boca ya no sangraba, por lo que todos nos relajamos excepto Carlisle y Edward por supuesto. Edward me indico lo que había hecho sin darme cuenta y yo solo pude decir que sabía bien y que no pude evitarlo, entonces Carlisle y Edward comprendieron que el bebe al ser medio vampiro quería sangre, el problema era como administrármela.

Carlisle y Emmet se acercaron a Rio y consiguieron sangre donada para mí, iba a ir Edward pero no consentí que se separara de mí de nuevo. En poco más de dos horas volvieron con la sangre y empezaron a disponer la vía intravenosa. Yo me negué, no me gustaban las agujas, así que decidí beberla, todos me miraron con cara de pánico y yo solo les recordé que cuando había chupado mi dedo me había gustado. Edward intento convencerme para que no lo hiciera, pero yo sabía que era la mejor forma, si yo la bebía el bebe la bebería que era lo que necesitaba.

Conseguí convencerlos y todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando me vieron beberla como si fuera coca cola, cuando termine el primer vaso pedí mas, estaba "hambrienta" por decirlo así, después del segundo vaso Carlisle comprobó mis constantes y certifico que habían mejorado mucho, la tensión seguía bien, mi pulso había mejorado, el color de mi piel también, y las ojeras habían disminuido. Claramente era lo que necesitaba. Después de esto Edward me llevo a la habitación y esa noche volví a dormir entre sus brazos que es donde mejor estaba.


	21. Chapter 21

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

Gracias por sus mensajes

**21.- VOCES (DIA 22,23 y 24 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Después de esto Edward me llevo a la habitación y esa noche volví a dormir entre sus brazos que es donde mejor estaba._

Soñé, como hacia últimamente, cada vez eran más claros los sueños, empezaba a pensar que de verdad eran premonitorios, al fin y al cabo en los dos últimos años siempre que había tenido un sueño de alguna manera se habían hecho realidad. Esto me emocionaba y me asustaba, en mis sueños veía un bebe sano, precioso y fuerte, pero también veía la intervención de los Vulturi, aunque no sabía que querían me asustaban y mi instinto de protección aumentaba desmedidamente.

Aun así esa noche descanse como no hacía varios días, supongo que tener de nuevo a Edward conmigo ayudaba mucho. Al despertar, abrí los ojos y Edward no estaba, en su lugar estaba Esme sosteniéndome, me asuste, mucho, pensé que había sido un sueño y que Edward no había vuelto. Justo cuando Esme iba a explicármelo entro Edward por la puerta con mi desayuno y automáticamente me relaje. Pensé que me traía el desayuno como había hecho durante la luna de miel y automáticamente me ruborice, quise escóndelo pero no pude tanto Edward como su madre se dieron cuenta.

.- Buenos días amor, dijo Edward, ¿Por qué ese sonrojo?

.- ¡Edward!, que está tu madre

.- ¿Qué estabas pensando?

.- ¡Edward!, nada de nada

.- Ya, lo que tu digas, y tanto Edward como su madre se rieron.

Esme salió de la habitación dándonos la intimidad que no habíamos tenido días atrás por la estupidez de Edward, me hizo comer, aunque no tenía mucha hambre, pero no cedió ni un ápice y recurrió al bebe para hacerme comer, me prometió bajarme a la playa después de desayunar, necesitaba el sol y la playa no requería mucho esfuerzo.

Cuando comentamos que quería pasar el día en la playa Alice se volvió loca y organizo un día festivo para todos, prepararon comida para mi, y la sangre para que pudiera beberla, cada vez me desagradaba menos y también comía menos, no comentábamos nada pero yo sabía que tanto Edward como Carlisle pensaban que el bebe cada vez era más vampiro y eso les preocupaba.

Así pasaban los días y podíamos considerar que éramos una familia feliz, casi una familia normal de vacaciones. Una tarde estábamos en la sala viendo una película, decidí abordar el tema, estábamos todos y podríamos opinar. Necesitaba sacar mis miedos.

Edward, le llame y él como siempre se asusto, yo le tranquilice pero les dije que había que hablar de lo que íbamos a hacer, con las últimas medidas de Carlisle, sabíamos que mi tensión y mi pulso estaban bien, yo estaba más fuerte, pero el bebe también, parecía estar de siete meses, casi entrando en el octavo mes y sabíamos que en embarazos normales a partir de ese momento se podía presentar el parto, así que yo creía que teníamos que pensar en un plan para seguir cuando llegara el momento, improvisar no era una opción.

Carlisle me dio la razón, el creía que el parto se daría en dos o tres días, Edward automáticamente se tenso, Rosalie se rio a carcajadas y luego le dijo, que si pensaba que se iba a quedar siempre ahí, entonces el ambiente se relajo hasta que yo hice un gesto de dolor y luego sin poder evitarlo solté un grito, todos estaban a mi alrededor antes de poder decir nada. Carlisle me reviso y me hizo tumbar, me obligo a estar en reposo absoluto ya que una patada del bebe acababa de romperme una costilla.

Edward se asusto mucho, y su instinto sobreprotector hizo acto de presencia, pero esta vez no le deje y dirigiéndome a todos les recordé que seguíamos teniendo pendiente la conversación sobre el parto, intentaron que lo dejara para otro momento, pero yo no cedí, precisamente la patada del bebe determinaba que cada vez tenía menos espacio y no estábamos seguros de nada.

Al final decidimos que dentro de tres días Carlisle me haría una cesárea, para entonces estaría como de 8 meses y medio y era mejor hacerla antes de ponerme naturalmente de parto, así no tendría que sufrir los dolores de parto, estaban casi seguros que por el canal normal de parto no lo resistiría, si el bebe tuviese que salir su instinto le guiaría incluso si tuviera que destrozarme en el proceso.

Después del parto, me transformarían, suponiendo que mi vida corriera peligro, pero yo sabía que seria así, lo había soñado, sabía que me iba a transformar y por las explicaciones que me había dado Carlisle acerca de lo que había averiguado sobre leyendas y demás, sabía que me iba a ser difícil sobrevivir sin una transformación. Las explicaciones me las habían dado solo a mí, no quería que Edward ni los demás se preocuparan en exceso y llegado el momento se bloquearan.

Después de esta conversación en familia nos quedamos tranquilamente en la sala, hasta que llego la hora de la cena y volvió la discusión sobre si comida o sangre, al final comí algo de comida humana y un par de vasos de sangre , "de postre". Después de cenar estaba cansada pero no quería ir a dormir, así que me recosté en el sofá y Edward se sentó en el suelo a mi lado, mientras me daba suaves caricias en los brazos de manera distraída me pregunto si había dicho algo.

No he abierto la boca le dije, y entonces el pego un salto y casi me tira al suelo ya que no había soltado mi mano, dijo que había oído algo, nos quedamos todos callados, presto atención, y su cara se ilumino, la voz que había oído era la del bebe, estaba feliz, me quería, no quería hacerme daño pero se estaba colocando. Edward acariciaba mi tripa suavemente y le decía que intentara moverse más despacio para no hacer daño a mama, y el bebe le contesto y le llamo papa, si hubiera podido llorar lo hubiera hecho, su bebe ya sabía que él era su papa y que yo era su mama. Dijo que se portaría bien y se durmió, yo no sabía si iba a poder hacer lo mismo, la emoción por lo que acabábamos de vivir nos tenía a todos en un estado de felicidad que pocas veces habíamos vivido antes.

Edward me abrazo y se resistía a soltarme, no dejaba de darme las gracias y besarme, y yo creí que explotaría de felicidad. Al final todas las emociones del día, buenas y malas me pasaron factura y me rendí, me quede dormida y me llevaron a la cama. Descanse bien, aunque en mis sueños no dejaba de ver la misma escena una y otra vez, la conversación de Edward y el bebe y la cara de Edward al hacerlo.


	22. Chapter 22

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

Hola, he vuelto, espero sepan perdonarme pero he estado de vacaciones con mi hijo de cuatro años que me absorbe todo el tiempo y sin conexión fluida a internet, voy a terminar esta historia, la otra que tengo a medias y escribiré otras dos que tengo en mente.

Espero que me tengan paciencia, este año mi hijo va al cole, pero me requiere mas tiempo pero no les abandonare

Gracias

**22.- EL PARTO (DIA 25,26 y 27 DE MI NUEVA VIDA)**

_Edward me abrazo y se resistía a soltarme, no dejaba de darme las gracias y besarme, y yo creí que explotaría de felicidad. Al final todas las emociones del día, buenas y malas me pasaron factura y me rendí, me quede dormida y me llevaron a la cama. Descanse bien, aunque en mis sueños no dejaba de ver la misma escena una y otra vez, la conversación de Edward y el bebe y la cara de Edward al hacerlo._

Cuando desperté me encontré a Edward inclinado sobre mi enorme tripa, había crecido mucho durante la noche, hablando con el bebe, no dejaba de decir palabras dulces y dar besos sobre la tripa, a mi esta imagen no me podía resultar más tierna y sin darme cuenta empecé a llorar, Edward noto que me había despertado y al girar y verme se asusto.

.- ¿Qué te pasa amor?

.- Nada, es que te ves tan tierno

.- ¿Y por eso lloras?

.- Son las hormonas, Edward, ya sabes.

.- Ya! Las hormonas

.- ¿De qué hablabais?

.- De ti

.- ¿De mi?

.- Si me preguntaba como era su mama, y que no quería hacerte daño, que te quería

Yo no pude más de la emoción y rompí a llorar desconsoladamente, Edward se asusto otra vez y llamo a su padre pensando que algo iba mal. Cuando llego Carlisle y me calme conseguí explicarles que sólo estaba emocionada con la situación y que las hormonas me dominaban por lo que estaba extremadamente sensible.

Carlisle aprovecho que estábamos los tres en la habitación y me midió de nuevo y comprobó todas mis constantes, comprobó que mi tripa había crecido mucho y dudo en esperar dos días más, si seguía a este ritmo lo mejor era adelantar la cesárea a mañana, considerando a demás que el bebe ya piensa con claridad no hay riesgo para él.

Edward intervino en ese momento y comento que con claridad tampoco, que repetía las mismas preguntas y decía las mismas cosas varias veces, Carlisle y yo nos reímos y le hicimos ver que un bebe humano ni siquiera piensa con palabras.

El resto del día lo pase en reposo por prescripción médica, toda la familia se iba turnando para hacerme compañía y Edward no se separaba de mi en ningún momento, yo no podía ser mas feliz y se me notaba.

Edward seguía pensativo porque aunque estaba encantado de poder oír al bebe, y según él era una sensación indescriptible, no tenían sentido. Preguntaba cosas de la familia, ya que oía sus voces y entre Edward y yo le explicábamos pero pasado un rato repetía las preguntas y los sentimientos, la diferencia era que unas veces quería que se lo explicara "papa" y otras "mama", yo pensaba que le gustaba oírnos y por eso insistía pero Edward creía que había algo mas, aunque no sabía qué.

Me quede dormida muy pronto ya que cada vez me consumía mas energías, lo bueno es que acabaría pronto ya que no queríamos arriesgarnos a que algo saliera mal.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con mal cuerpo pero no dije nada ya que estaba rodeada por siete vampiros dispuestos a reaccionar si yo decía hay. Desayune en la cama como todos los días acompañada de mi marido, riendo y disfrutando los dos de la compañía y demostrándonos cuanto nos amábamos.

Cuando acabe mi desayuno fui a darme una ducha y al mirarme al espejo me di cuenta de lo cansada que me veía, hice un gesto en el momento que sentí un dolor punzante en el bajo vientre, enseguida paso y lo deje correr asegurándome primero que nadie me había visto, eran una familia de vampiros paranoicos y eso a veces me "agobiaba" un poco.

Después del baño, las chicas me secuestraron, según ellas para tener un día de chicas, pero en realidad era para que los chicos pudieran sacar a Edward a cazar sin que protestara en exceso, ya que no quería separarse de mí bajo ningún concepto. En el fondo yo tampoco quería que se fuera ya que habíamos pasado muchos días separados, pero entendía que era mejor ahora que no luego cuando estuviera aquí el bebe.

Por la tarde estuvimos viendo una película, cuando acabo decidí que podíamos hablar sobre el nombre, no habíamos comentado nada y la verdad es que no saber el sexo no ayudaba.

.- ¡Edward!, lo llame

.- Dime amor

.- Como vamos a llamar al bebe

.- La verdad es que no había pensado mucho en eso, pero podemos ponerle como tú digas

.- ¡NO!, exclame en un tono demasiado alto.

.- ¿No?, me pregunto Edward

.- Quiero que lo decidamos juntos, es nuestro bebe, es un hijo de los dos

.- Bella, creo que después de cómo me he comportado no merezco decidir algo así.

.- Pero tú eres tonto, le dije muy enfadada

.- ¿Por qué?

.- Vamos a ver Edward, ya sabemos lo melodramático que puedes ser, y te queremos así, todos nosotros, incluido nuestro bebe, así que deja de decir tonterías y vamos a pensarlo juntos, ¿quieres?

.- Te amo me dijo dándome un beso

.- Y yo a ti le conteste con una gran sonrisa

.- Si es niña Isabella dijo Edward

.- ¡No!, ni hablar, no me gusta Isabella

.- Pero a mi si, dijo haciendo un puchero

.- No, dije categóricamente, me gustaría Renesmee

.- ¿Renesmee?

.- Si la unión de los nombres de nuestras madres, Renee y Esme

.- Me gusta, sería como ella única, y de segundo nombre Isabella dijo Edward

.- Que no, dije haciendo un pequeño berrinche, de segundo nombre Carlie, unión entre Charlie y Carlisle dije muy satisfecha

.- Renesmee Carlie Cullen, suena bien dijo Edward me gusta. ¿Y si es niño?

.- Si es niño Edward Jacob

.- No ni hablar, dijo Edward y no voy a ceder ni un ápice, si no se llama Isabella no se llamara Edward

.- Reí despacito y le dije, creí que no te gustaría Jacob

.- Prefiero no tocar ese tema y no quiero pelearme contigo.

.- Que te parece Alexander

.- Me gusta, mucho en realidad.

.- Bien pero quiero que siga llevando algo tuyo

.- No voy a ceder en lo de Edward, no se llamara así

.- ¿Qué te parece Anthony?

.- ¿Anthony?

.- Anthony Alexander Cullen, dije muy satisfecha

.- Me gusta dijo Edward.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta era la hora de la cena y de dormir, me llevo a la cama y me acurruque con el cómo hacia las últimas noches, aunque esta la pase bastante incómoda, en realidad había estado así todo el día, yo sabía que el final se acercaba y eso me alegraba mucho por poder ver a mi bebe y a la vez me aterraba porque no sabía que pasaría conmigo.

Al despertar estaba muy cansada, no había dormido nada bien, y Edward lo sabía, al fin y al cabo nadie mejor que él conocía mis sueños, cuando abrí los ojos y le mire tenía el ceño fruncido, y estaba esperando a que yo me explicara.

.-Que pasa, le pregunte

.- No has dormido bien me dijo

.- Lo sé, he estado molesta

.- ¿desde cuándo?

.- Desde ayer

.- ¡Bella!, porque no has dicho nada

.- Solo era molestia

El se levanto de golpe y llamo a Carlisle, cuando este llego a la habitación y me reviso, le dijo a Edward que tenía razón y que se iba a prepararlo todo. Yo intente levantarme para ir al baño y en ese momento me doble del dolor, no pude evitar chillar y entonces todo se desarrollo muy rápido.

Me llevaron a la camilla y me pusieron la morfina, pero no pudimos esperar al efecto porque el bebe estaba intentando salir y me estaba destrozando por dentro, Carlisle hizo una incisión en mi piel con un bisturí y luego Edward con sus dientes abrí mi útero para sacar al bebe.

De repente estaba en sus brazos y me miraba, es Renesmee me dijo, y la puso sobre mi pecho, es preciosa comente y justo en ese momento la niña me mordió y Edward la regaño como si ella entendiera, en ese momento yo solté otro alarido, Carlisle y Edward se asustaron mucho y me miraron, Rosalie entro en ese momento para llevarse a la niña a limpiarla y que así Carlisle pudiera ver que ocurría.

Cuando volvieron a poner su atención en mi descubrieron que no habíamos acabado, había otro bebe, Anthony, le sacaron rápidamente, Edward intento ponerlo en mi pecho también por yo me estaba desmayando, ya no me quedaban fuerzas, le dije que le amaba y me despedí de él. Alice entro y se llevo al niño y Edward desesperado empezó a decir que le había prometido quedarme, Carlisle le dijo que era ahora o nunca, y entonces Edward suspirando me clavo una jeringuilla con su ponzoña en el corazón. Mientras hacía efecto me mordió en varios lugares donde mi sangre palpitaba más, cuello, muñecas, tobillos e ingles, lo hizo de una manera tan amorosa y tierna que si hubiera tenido fuerzas hubiera llorado.

Ahora solo podíamos esperar.


	23. Chapter 23

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

Hola, he vuelto, espero sepan perdonarme pero he estado de vacaciones con mi hijo de cuatro años que me absorbe todo el tiempo y sin conexión fluida a internet, voy a terminar esta historia, la otra que tengo a medias y escribiré otras dos que tengo en mente.

Terminar este ultimo capitulo me ha costado horrores, hay que ir cerrando la historias y es lo más difícil, no sean crueles

Gracias

**23.- FAMILIA **

_Alice entro y se llevo al niño y Edward desesperado empezó a decir que le había prometido quedarme, Carlisle le dijo que era ahora o nunca, y entonces Edward suspirando me clavo una jeringuilla con su ponzoña en el corazón. Mientras hacía efecto me mordió en varios lugares donde mi sangre palpitaba más, cuello, muñecas, tobillos e ingles, lo hizo de una manera tan amorosa y tierna que si hubiera tenido fuerzas hubiera llorado._

_Ahora solo podíamos esperar._

Yo me quemaba por dentro y el dolor era insoportable, aun así no podía moverme ni gritar y supuse que era por la morfina, también lo agradecía ya que sino toda mi familia sufriría, mi marido y mis hijos, "mis hijos", solo pensar en ellos y en mi necesidad de protegerlos hacían que el dolor y el sufrimiento valiesen la pena, a la vez podía sentir como entraban y salían de la habitación, el más desesperado era Edward que no dejaba de preguntar a Alice cuando iba a despertar, oía al resto de la familia en la sala con los niños, eso me hacia feliz y me frustraba a la vez. Yo quería estar allí con ellos pero a la vez era muy consciente que iba a ser una neófita y no podría acercarme mucho hasta que me controlara completamente, pero al final el esfuerzo merecería la pena.

Después de no se cuanto tiempo el ardor empezó a remitir y mis nuevos sentidos se hacían cada vez más presentes, Edward llamo a Alice y este le confirmo que se acercaba el final de mi transformación y salió de la habitación para llamar al resto de la familia. En seguida aparecieron todos excepto Rosalie y Esme que se habían quedado con mis hijos.

Jasper empezó su trabajo intentando calmarme desde ese momento para evitar que abriese los ojos y saltase sobre mi familia, pero afortunadamente yo estaba muy calmada y Jasper lo percibía, eso lo confundía, y como consecuencia confundía el resto de la familia.

Edward estaba muy ansioso debido a la confusión de Jasper y a las visiones de Alice, en las que yo aparecía tranquila y relajada. Abrí los ojos y me miraban confundidos y expectantes, me levante de la cama donde había pasado los dos últimos días, y muy tranquilamente me acerque a Edward, le cogí la mano y muy suavemente le dije, te quiero mi amor y le bese. Edward se quedo paralizado y no supo reaccionar, pero pasados pocos segundos me devolvió el beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, sin contenerse, podíamos haber seguido así eternamente, pero un jadeo agónico nos hizo volver a la realidad y salir de nuestra burbuja.

Al girarnos nos dimos cuenta que era Jasper, estaba recibiendo demasiadas emociones de todos al mismo tiempo, y sobre todo de Edward y mías, las nuestras eran además muy intensas, además de su propia confusión debido a mi comportamiento tranquilo y sosegado, todo esto lo estaba llevando al borde del colapso.

Me di cuenta que Jasper se estaba apagando, por lo que decidí relajarme y hacer un esfuerzo por tranquilizar mis emociones, intente instintivamente proteger a Jasper de todos esos sentimientos que surgían a su alrededor, los míos, que iban desde la lujuria y el amor hasta la sed, los de Edward, que eran casi más intensos que las míos, amor, confusión, miedo, los de Alice, sentía miedo por Jasper y admiración por lo que veía que yo podía hacer, y los de Carlisle y Emmet que estaban fundamentalmente confusos e intrigados.

El instinto de protección en mi estaba muy desarrollado por lo que al pensar en proteger a Jasper una especie de burbuja salió de mi cuerpo para situarse alrededor de Él. En ese instante me sentí vacía y vulnerable, pero mi instinto de salvaguardar a mi familia era más fuerte, durante todos estos años ya lo había hecho pero ahora se había incrementado al ser madre y convertirme en vampiro.

Jasper me miro sorprendido, había dejado de sentir emociones ajenas y podía tranquilizarse, Alice sonreía como niña pequeña y me miraba con agradecimiento, ella había sido la primera en ver mi don, Edward estaba realmente confuso, no podía leer la mente de Jasper y eso le alteraba, hasta que se dio cuenta que podía leer la mía y jadeo de tal manera que todos nos asustamos, yo perdí la concentración y la burbuja alrededor de Jasper desapareció y supongo volvió a mi porque volví a sentirme protegida.

Con todos algo más relajados pero igualmente sorprendidos Carlisle tomo el mando, ya que parecía ninguno de nosotros tomaba la iniciativa, constataron que yo no me descontrolaba, pero aun así tendría que cazar, la sed en algún momento podría superarme y no ser capaz de controlarme. Decidido eso Edward y yo salimos a cazar mientras Carlisle les explicaba a los demás lo que había pasado.

No nos alejamos mucho ya que no quería tardar en ver a mis hijos, aunque era plenamente consciente que tenía que tener cuidado, ellos eran mitad humanos y eso los hacía vulnerables. Nunca los dañaría y eso había quedado demostrado antes ya que mi instinto de protección era superior a cualquier otro.

Edward no podía parar de mirarme y tenía una sonrisa en su cara que parecía que nunca iba a desaparecer, transmitía orgullo, admiración, pasión y amor. Todos los sentimientos que reflejaba hacia que mi ansiedad aumentara, quería tenerlo cerca de mí, tocarlo, amarlo, pero tendría que esperar aunque no me lo ponía nada fácil. Por fin cuando volvíamos de cazar le pregunte

.- ¿Qué?

.- ¿Perdona?, me contesto

.- ¿Por qué me miras así?

.- Porque todavía no puedo creerlo, lo he visto, lo he sentido y lo he leído en tu mente y en la de Alice y no puedo creerlo.

.- ¿El qué?

.- Tú, lo hermosa que eres, lo asombrosa que eres, tienes un don espectacular, eres más de lo que nunca hubiera soñado, no te merezco pero te amo, te adoro, me faltan palabras para expresarlo

.- Edward, le dije mientras le acariciaba su rostro, tú eres todo lo que yo siempre he deseado, te amo y por supuesto que si me mereces

.- Pero tú eres …

.- Nada Edward, le corte, no te menosprecies, eso rebajaría nuestros hijos y nuestro amor y no te lo voy a permitir

.- Lo que tú digas amor, pero sigues siendo asombrosa, puedes volver a hacerlo

.- ¿Qué?

.- Liberar tu escudo para que pueda leerte la mente

.- En verdad Edward no lo sé, supongo que si me esfuerzo, antes lo hice por instinto, Jasper estaba sufriendo y yo no pensé, solo reaccione, supongo que mi instinto mas primario es ese, la protección

.- Si, como una mama osa, podríamos practicar dijo pícaramente

.- ¡Ya!, si tu lo que quieres es leerme la mente, sonreí, veremos que se puede hacer.

Seguimos camino hacia la casa, quería ver a los niños y teníamos que hablar de mi recién descubierto don, para saber qué hacer.

Cuando entramos en casa, nos estaban esperando en el salón, para una reunión familiar como cuando estábamos en Forks, los niños estaban durmiendo lo que nos daría algo de tiempo para hablar y tomar decisiones.

Carlisle me pregunto cómo me sentía, le asegure que estaba perfectamente y entonces comenzó a explicarme y de paso a todos los demás lo que creía que pasaba. Tenía un don, uno especial según él, porque era mixto, era fundamentalmente mental, pero con un componente físico ya que se materializaba, pero sin embargo me protegía de manera efectiva contra dones mentales y no físicos. Lo que no tenía muy claro aun es como conseguía materializarlo y ahí le dije lo mismo que a Edward, había funcionado por instinto, llegamos a la conclusión que estaba ligado a mis emociones, pero que tendría que aprender a controlarlo para poder usarlo cuando realmente hiciera falta.

Seguimos hablando y decidimos quedarnos en la isla durante 6 meses, para que yo pudiera controlarme, aunque sinceramente ninguno creía que me hiciera falta, pero sobre todo era para poder ver la evolución de los bebes, mi embarazo había evolucionado muy rápido por lo que era de suponer que los bebes tendrían crecimiento acelerado y no íbamos a exponerlos sin asegurarnos que estarían bien.

Edward y yo hicimos saber a la familia que se no querían quedarse tan aislados no pasaba nada, lo entendíamos, pero ninguno quería irse, esos dos pequeños ya se los habían ganado a todos.

Los dos pequeños por fin despertaron y pude conocerlos, Renesme tenía el color de pelo de Edward, los rizos de Charlie y mi color de ojos, pero se parecía físicamente a Edward, era preciosa, tenía un don, transmitía los pensamientos a través del contacto, justo al contrario que Edward.

Anthony, tenía mi color de pelo, era desordenado como el de Edward y tenía su color de ojos cuando era humano, según Carlisle, los de Edward eran justo así, físicamente era una copia de Edward, incluso más que su hermana, también tenía un don, al principio no sabían de donde venia pero ahora que yo había demostrado el mío quedaba claro, el podía poner un escudo alrededor de alguien para que no pudiera usar sus dones en el, justo al contrario que yo, con el tiempo habría que averiguar si lo pudiera usar en sí mismo.

Mis hijos eran asombrosos y nos tenían a todos en la palma de la mano, pero cuando ambos rivalizaron para venir a mis brazos casi estallo de la felicidad y Jasper tuvo que usar su don para que no me sobre cargara. Pase toda la tarde con ellos y con Edward como una familia, nunca me cansaría.

Volvieron a dormirse después de cenar, y Edward y yo fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa, llegamos a una pequeña cala que ya habíamos visto en alguna de nuestras excursiones durante la luna de miel, cuando llegamos allí ya no aguantamos mas y nos besamos, fue muy intenso, ninguno de los dos tenía que contenerse, bueno yo un poco, pero podíamos hacer el amor con toda la pasión que sentíamos. Así lo hicimos y fue como volver a tener una primera vez, pero sabiendo lo que hacíamos, fue increíble.

Antes de amanecer volvimos a la casa, estábamos felices, teníamos una familia y viviríamos por ella, por el día amando a nuestros hijos y por la noche amándonos nosotros, era un futuro muy prometedor.

Ahora los Cullens estaban completos y eso nos hacia increíblemente felices a todos, especialmente a Edward y a mí.

**FIN**


	24. Chapter 24

LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, PERTENECEN A STEPHANY MEYER, SOLO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO LA HISTORIA

Gracias por los mensajes, alertas y visitas, por fin he acabado esta historia, no me mal interpretéis, me ha encantado escribirla, pero he de reconocer que al ser la primera me ha costado un poco, aunque también me ha inspirado para escribir mas, tengo otra historia empezada y otra historia corta publicada y dos más pendientes para publicar. El epilogo refleja lo que quiero que pase en el futuro de mi Bella y mi Edward, dependerá de vosotros y de mis ganas cuando termine con lo que tengo pendiente que desarrolle o no el epilogo como una historia larga. En cualquier caso muchas gracias por leer.

Gracias

**24.- EPILOGO**

Estamos a punto de celebrar dos bodas, la de Renesme con Jacob y la de Anthony con Elisabeth, mis hijos lo hacen todo juntos, hasta enamorarse y casarse, y mientras acabamos de prepararnos no puedo evitar recordar que ha pasado en estos años, desde mi transformación.

Los primeros días después de mi transformación fueron algo duros, como para cualquier padre, yo estaba bastante controlada respecto a mis instintos vampíricos pero no así con los instintos maternales, todo me preocupaba y me asustaba, a pesar de que mis hijos se desarrollaban rápidamente, tanto física como mentalmente, yo seguía siendo una madre y eso resultaba muy gracioso a los hombres de la familia.

A los pocos días, toda la familia, excepto nosotros, Esme y Rosalie se trasladaron a Forks a recoger las cosas personales y cerrar la casa, evitaron a los lobos para no dar explicaciones así que suponemos que se conformaron con la explicación que más tarde les daría Charlie.

Cuando volvieron a la isla construyeron una casa para Edward y para mí y los niños en la siguiente cala, a diez minutos a paso humano, así tendríamos intimidad durante los primeros meses en la isla y cada vez que volviéramos a ella, la casa principal era grande pero no tanto, la familia había aumentado en tres miembros y habría que hacer reformas de todos modos.

Pasados esos seis meses y comprobando que yo me había adaptado perfectamente a ser vampiro, teníamos que dar el siguiente paso, contacto constante con humanos, yo convivía con mis hijos pero eran parte vampiro, habíamos hecho excursiones a rio, sobre todo de compras con Alice y las chicas y no lo había pasado mal, pero volver al mundo era otra cosa, pero era necesario, también por Renesme y Anthony, que ya aparentaban tener un año, aunque mentalmente estaban mucho más desarrollados.

Al principio nos preocupaba mucho, pero en algunas de nuestras excursiones coincidimos con grupos de vampiros como las amazonas que se convirtieron en grandes amigas y algunos otros grupos más pequeños, entre ellos uno que estaba formado por un vampiro hembra, kachiri, un semivampiro macho, Nahuel y varias semivampiros hembras, Jen, Sofía y Olga.

Todos tenían muchos más años que Edward, no tantos como Carlisle, pero muchos lo que nos relajo a todos y no despreocupo un poco del futuro, cuando mis hijos aparentaran 16 años, más o menos a los ocho se retrasaría mucho su crecimiento, teniendo una adolescencia casi normal y a los 10 aparentarían los 18, y ya no crecerían mas.

Nos trasladamos a Alaska con el clan Denali, no me hacía mucha gracia, pero era lo mejor sobre todo para los niños, queríamos empezar a hacer vidas más normales pero sin llamar la atención de los Vulturis, pero si no tenían noticias nuestras también llamaríamos su atención.

Edward y yo dimos un rodeo, me dolía separarme de mis hijos pero era necesario para protegerlos, nos fuimos a Italia y pedimos audiencia con los Vulturi, rezábamos para que Aro no quisiera tocar a Edward, ya que al estar yo allí no necesitaba tocarlo para comprobar que era vampiro. El recibimiento fue muy entusiasta, Aro y los demás quedaron complacidos con mi transformación aunque Aro quedo decepcionado porque seguía sin poder leerme, a Edward le hizo l recibimiento fue muy entusiasta, Aro y los demás quedaron complacidos con mi transformación aunque Aro quedo decepcionado porque seguía sin poder leerme, a Edward le hizo gracia la frustración ya que el sabia que se sentía, y acabamos todos riéndonos. Cuando salimos de allí éramos mejores amigos y nosotros respirábamos tranquilos.

Nos quedaba el segundo paso visitar Forks, visitamos a mi padre, que me encontró estupenda, madura y muy guapa, comprobando que me había sentado fenomenal mi matrimonio, visitamos la reserva para agradecerles por todo y asegurarles que tardaríamos en volver, no podíamos exponernos en Forks en mucho tiempo pero los lobos no acababan de creernos, confirmamos la renovación del tratado para futuras visitas ya que mi transformación había sido algo decidido por mi y no fue en su territorio, lo que ellos desconocían era la necesidad de hacerlo para evitar mi muerte.

Por fin llegamos con los Denali, y podíamos ver a los niños, los echábamos de menos, mis hijos ya se habían ganado a los miembros del clan y Esme y Carmen ejercían como autenticas abuelas, Kate y Tanya se habían convertido en dos tías mas y yo intentaba también acercarme a ellas, con Kate tenía una buena relación, como la que tenia ahora con Rosalie, pero Tanya seguía sacándome de quicio. Irina solo iba con ellos cada cierto tiempo, y pasaba allí un par de meses o tras y se volvía a ir, no podía superar lo de Laurent, aunque este no fue su compañero realmente la puede más el orgullo.

Tanya se convirtió en una pesadilla, sobre todo para mi, al principio eran "pullas", pero con el tiempo era más insistente, no dejaba de meterse conmigo y no paraba de insinuarse a Edward, a Alice la sacaba de sus casillas ya que veía sus intenciones antes de hacer algo, para Edward no era mejor, ya que veía las visiones de Alice y leía los pensamientos de Tanya y eso le mantenía irascible la mayor parte del tiempo, el solo quería aislarse de todos conmigo y los niños.

Todo reventó un día que fuimos de compras y Edward se quedo solo, para relajarse tocando el piano y Tanya se retraso con toda la intención de insinuarse y estaba convencida que le besaría y se acostaría con él. Alice lo vio y me advirtió, asegurándome que Edward la iba a rechazar y eso era lo que me preocupaba, Edward iba a perder el control, iban a luchar y Tanya acabaría mal. Volví a casa para evitar el desastre, no por Tanya, sino porque después Edward se sentiría mal por haberla matado, llegue justo en el momento que Edward la estaba apartando, Tanya sonrió pensando que yo me enfadaría con Edward y le dejaría, pero sin embargo pegue una bofetada a Tanya y la aparte de mi marido. Ese mismo día decidimos irnos a Londres para evitar problemas mayores, el resto de la familia decidiría por sí misma, pero todos quisieron ir con nosotros.

Nos instalamos en Northampton, en un pueblecito llamado Brisworth, cerca de Londres, al norte, pero a la vez no muy grande y con una vida tranquila. Carlisle ejercía de médico y Edward también, yo estudiaba en la universidad y mis hijos iban a una escuela infantil, aparentaban 3 años más o menos.

Los siguientes años fueron relativamente tranquilos, hasta que siete años después, cuando los niños tenían ocho y aparentaban 16 tuvimos que volver a Forks.

Mi padre había sufrido un accidente en el trabajo y estaba muy grave, Edward decía que era mejor no volver, pero yo tenía que despedirme de él, aunque fuera desde lejos, Alice le convenció, ella había visto a la familia en el funeral, eso casi me destrozo pero por lo menos tendría tiempo de despedirme, ella lo arreglaría, un maquillaje sofisticado y una ropa más formal nos haría aparentar esos ocho años de más, con Esme y Carlisle habría que esmerarse un poco, q

Pude despedirme de mi padre, y él se fue tranquilo sabiendo que era feliz con Edward y que nos iba muy bien en Londres, le encanto saber que nos habíamos convertido en grandes pediatras. El funeral fue más duro, no pude evitar comparar la situación con la muerte de mi madre 3 años atrás, en esa ocasión solo me acompaño Edward, a mi madre la incineramos y la llevamos a la playa que era su lugar favorito del mundo, lo pase mal pero ya había asumido que no volvería a verla, sin embargo con Charlie siempre tuve la esperanza de volver a Forks y verle.

En el funeral estaba todo el pueblo, los policías compañeros de mi padre e incluso toda la manada, Billy estaba realmente afectado ya que sus dos mejores amigos habían muerto, Harry y ahora mi padre. La manada no estaba muy contenta con nuestra presencia pero por respeto a mi padre no dijeron nada, pero le hicieron saber a Edward que al día siguiente nos reuniríamos en el prado donde se produjo la batalla con los neófitos.

Al día siguiente estábamos allí todos, habíamos discutido si llevar o no a Renesme y Anthony, pero Edward sabia que los lobos querían saber de ellos, no querían tolerar más vampiros en la zona, la ultima autorización había sido yo pero nadie más, así que había que explicar la historia para poder mantener la paz.

Sam quería hablar con Carlisle, pero ya que Edward era el padre y el que leía mentes creímos que sería mejor que fuera él quien se explicara, yo estaba abrazada a mis dos niños, (bueno no tan niños ya que aparentaban 16), y ellos se aferraban a mí, Jacob no podía dejar de mirarme extrañado por mi actitud, yo no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía solo miraba a Jacob y el solo me miraba a mí, hasta que caí en la cuenta que no era a mí a quien miraba sino a Renesme, me gire y ella le miraba de la misma manera, y justo cuando la manada se puso en posición de lucha porque no iban a aceptar esta situación, Jacob se interpuso, acababa de imprimarse de Renesme y no podía permitir que le hicieran daño, la manada tuvo que aceptar pero con Edward no fue tan fácil, estaba como loco y quería matar a Jacob.

Tuvimos que sentarnos a hablar con ellos, convinimos que nos quedaríamos en Forks, ya que el hospital desde nuestra partida estaba escaso de médicos, supondría un esfuerzo extra para aparentar ser mayores, pero siempre nos quedaba la escusa de la cirugía estética y no seria para siempre. El pueblo recibía un medico general y dos pediatras, mis hijos irían al instituto de Forks como hijos de Carlisle y Esme, Jacob y Renesme tendrían un noviazgo largo muy largo dijo Edward, y Renesme siempre tendría posibilidad de elección, aunque todos sabíamos que no pasaría, luego irían a la universidad y luego se podrían casar. Esto último lo aceptamos para que Edward cediera pero en realidad podrían casarse cuando quisieran.

Los años de instituto pasaron muy bien, Renesme y Jacob era felices y estaban muy bien juntos y Anthony se enamoro de la hija de un compañero de Charlie, Elisabeth, y por supuesto era humana, ellos tuvieron mejor suerte que nosotros, Anthony se controlaba perfectamente gracias a su parte humana y la chica no se asustaba fácilmente, era fanática del mundo de los vampiros y le encanto que dentro de nuestro mundo hubiera una parte buena, básicamente como yo, de hecho en carácter y fortaleza se parecía mucho a mi, incluso físicamente, parecía más mi hija que Renesme, y Anthony era como su padre pero había aprendido de los errores de él.

Después de la graduación recibimos la visita de Irina y pensamos que podríamos hacer las paces, pero al ver a mis hijos y además a Jacob estallo y fue a ver a los Vulturi, estos vinieron a buscarnos y nosotros nos vimos obligados a llamar a nuestros amigos para enfrentarlos, vinieron las Amazonas, Nahuel, Charlotte y Peter, los irlandeses, los egipcios y por supuesto los Denali además de algunos nómadas, fue una batalla brutal, pero con mi escudo y el de Anthony, el mío para protegernos y el de Anthony para evitar sus poderes pudimos vencerlos, aunque hubo algunas bajas, dos nómadas además de Tanya e Irina, aunque de su parte fue peor al perder más de la mitad de la guardia.

Nuestros hijos después de esto decidieron casarse, la vida puede ser corta incluso para un vampiro. Se casarían al acabar el primer año de universidad ya que no querían preparar las bodas con prisa, y transformaríamos a Elisabeth después de la facultad, ella quería convertirse pero es mucho más razonable que yo y como quería ir a la universidad y vivir la experiencia como humana la transformaríamos después.

Ahora bajamos al jardín de la casa de Forks donde mis hijos se van a casar, disfrutaran de su luna de miel y de sus vidas, así como nosotros de las nuestras.

Fin


End file.
